


Unsolicited

by HisAngel910, LostInQueue



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha Poe Dameron, Alpha commands, Alpha is pissed, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - A/B/O, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben's a biter, Biting, Dominant Ben Solo, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Filthy talking Ben, Hacker Kylo, He belongs to her, Its only a littke illegal, Jealousy, Just a little voyeurism, Knotting, Lactation Kink, Making her his...again, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Oral Sex, Poe is a perv..., Possessive Alpha, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Ben Solo, Rey likes possessive Ben, Rough Sex, Scenting, She belongs to Ben, She doesn't mind being his, She loves getting bitten, She loves her Alpha, She's his mate, She's his willing Omega, She's staking her claim, Size Difference, Size Kink, Territorial Rey, They like to watch, Unwanted Dick Pics, Voyeurism, Watching, Why is Poe a perv?, she belongs to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisAngel910/pseuds/HisAngel910, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInQueue/pseuds/LostInQueue
Summary: Happily Mated Omega Rey suddenly finds herself at the mercy of unwanted attention from another Alpha.  In an instant, the possessive Alpha of her mate Ben comes roaring to the surface.  Rey finally gets to see what happens when her Alpha feels threatened.“I’m going to find him.  And I’m going to make sure he understands that you belong to me” he growled out, his voice deep and dark as he stalked closer to her.  His scent and words wrapping around Rey protectively.“The only man, the only Alpha that will ever touch you or taste you is me.  The only cock you’ll ever ride will be mine.  The only knot that will ever fill you will be mine.  Isn’t that right Omega?”
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 223
Kudos: 1023





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @msdes for the fabulous moodboard! It's perfect and we love it so much!

Sometimes, Ben Solo truly believed that he had the perfect life. Presenting as an Alpha in his early teens hadn’t been unexpected, but it had been difficult. As an Alpha male, he’d not only had his own Alpha to deal with but the Alpha of his parents. 

Ben had struggled to find his place in the world, his father expecting him to follow his footsteps in the field of aviation and shipping. On the other hand, his mother could never understand why he refused to follow her footsteps into politics where she currently stood as one of the highest-ranking members in the Senate. 

Instead, Ben had found himself following his passion behind the screens. Early in life, Ben had found talent on the computer and the dark web making his name as the hacker known as Kylo Ren. After his mother was nearly destroyed by a rival hacker determined to end her career in the Senate, he’d began his own cyber security firm. Now, he was the most sought-after Cybersecurity firm on the east coast. 

After a rough go of things in his twenties, he’d finally found his balance, his peace in life when he found his Omega. Rey had been the light in his darkness, stumbling across the scent of her in a crowded trade conference, he’d been near wild when he finally located her. He was always mortified at the way he’d appeared to her, his eyes wild and mouth parted with arousal at the rich scent of her. Initially Rey had fought the attraction, unwilling to just allow her Omega to choose chemistry. For months they’d been at odds, her Omega recognizing his Alpha but unwilling to be just a notch in his belt. On the brink of a Heat cycle, Rey had let down her guard to accept Ben’s help. Now, nearly three years later Ben and Rey were happily mated and now married. 

“Rey? Little one?” 

Ben called out to the quiet of their shared home as he tossed his jacket over the back of the sofa. He wandered through house seeking her out, peeking into rooms while he rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt. 

Standing at the back door of their house, he frowned when he saw the lights on in Rey’s office. Just months ago, Ben and Rey had their free-standing garage converted to an office space for the business she owned with her longtime friend Rose. R & R Graphic Design had taken off and the pair could no longer work out of their spare bedroom. The oversized structure had been the perfect solution, with enough space for each of them to have a private space as well as a large open concept area for their clients should the need arise. A glance at his watch confirmed it was well past working hours, so he stepped out to walk the short distance to her space. 

“Damnit! Stupid router. Stupid network”. 

With a low chuckle, Ben opened the door to find Rey kneeling on the floor muttering under the desk while Rose tried to keep from laughing aloud. 

“You know I told you that I’d install the new router and network equipment, right?” Ben asked, his eyes locked on to Rey’s backside as she wiggled out from under the desk. 

With a huff, Rey got to her feet. “I should be able to do it for goodness sake” she grumbled, her arms crossing over her chest as she looked up to him. 

Ben kept his smile in check as he crossed to her, his hands coming up to smooth over her shoulders. “Of course, you **can** do it but you shouldn’t have to do it” he replied, dropping a kiss on her upturned nose. “I told you I would do it for you little one”. 

“You’re just OCD about the wiring” she muttered. 

“You love my OCD habits” he replied, tipping her chin up. “Especially my need to have things in three’s” he murmured with a wink, his lips finding hers before nipping at her bottom lip. 

Rey felt her lips curve against Ben’s, his tongue slipping between her lips to tease against her tongue. Her body relaxed into him, her arms curling around his waist as the scent of her mate surrounded her. As his hands drifted to her hips to pull her tightly against him, she tucked her head into the curve of his neck seeking the raised mark at his mating gland. His low rumble of pleasure had her tongue sweeping out to taste him. 

“I’m still here you know” Rose exclaimed, her hands covering her face. 

Rey flushed wildly, pressing her lips to the mark she’d made on him years ago. “Later love” she whispered before turning back to Rose. 

“Ugh. I can’t stand how cute you two still are” Rose mumbled in mock agitation. 

Ben wrapped his arms around Rey, holding her firmly against him. After all this time, it still rocked his Alpha how perfectly she fit him. Standing tall at over 6’3, the top of her head barely came to his shoulder. Her petite size and slim body brought out the fierce protective nature of his Alpha. 

“Cute?” he grumbled, dropping his lips close to Rey’s ear enjoying the tremble of her body. 

“Yes cute” Rose replied, peeking from between her fingers. “It’s just so sweet that you can’t seem to keep your hands off her. It must be an Alpha thing.” 

“I’m not sure it’s an Alpha thing as much as it is a Ben thing” Rey replied, her lips curved. 

“Oh my gosh, the honeymoon phase is real with you two isn’t it?” Rose asked, her nose wrinkling. 

Rey leaned back in Ben’s embrace, feeling his chin settle on the top of her head and felt the rumble of his chest as he nearly purred in contentment. “Don’t worry Rosie, it won’t be long until we’re saying that about you and Armie.” 

Rose smiled broadly, her cheeks pink with pleasure. “I wish he’d hurry the process along. He’s so determined to do things in the ‘proper’ order. I don’t understand why he thinks we need to be mated to be married” she groused. 

“Didn’t you say you had a Heat coming?” Rey asked. 

“Two weeks” Rose replied, her eyes flashing with excitement. 

Rey rubbed her hands together with excitement, her eyes lit up. “Then with any luck, we’ll be celebrating something soon enough!” 

Ben could only chuckle as Rey tugged out of his arms to embrace Rose. Rey was determined that everyone around her was as happy as she was, in fact she’d been the one to convince Rose to take his coworker Armitage up on his offer of a drink. Nearly a year later, they were talking marriage and mating. 

“Little one, why don’t you two head inside and I’ll get this network up and running. Just leave the laptop open for me to log in and set it up” Ben offered, moving towards her desk. 

“Are you sure? I’m sure I can figure it out.” 

“No, I’ll have it set up in no time Little One. Go on in and relax, it shouldn’t take long.” 

Rising to her toes she threw her arms around his neck with a smile. “I promise I’ll make it up to you....Alpha” she murmured in his ear. 

“Yeah you will” he growled in return, the blood surging south as she slipped from his arms with a giggle. 

With Rey and Rose heading back into the house, he was finally able to take a long look at the tangle of wires leading to the new network device. After a long sigh, Ben began the tedious process of detangling and reorganizing. Nearly an hour later, Ben sat back on his heels after rerunning and strapping in place the wires. Pulling himself from the floor to drop into her office chair, he flipped open Rey’s laptop to begin the boot. 

**Ben**

_Wiring done._

_Setting up the network now._

**Rey**

_Thank you love._

_I’ll see you soon._

As the network drivers began their install, Ben heard the chime from Rey’s instant messenger app. With every intent to minimize the pop-up window, his hand froze over the touchpad as he caught sight of the screen. 

Ben sat back in the chair his mouth dropping open in shock as he watched a shirtless ‘PoDam’ walk into frame. Several more messages popped up as ‘PoDam’ waited for a response from Rey. Ben watched the messages scroll as his gut roiled. 

_‘Who the hell was this guy? And where the hell did he and Rey leave off?’_ he thought. 

Ben surged to his feet as he stormed through the office, the sweet smell of his Omega filling his senses even as he battled against the uneasy thoughts racing through his mind, each chime of the messenger spiking his scent. In all their time together, he’d never had reason to think that she was anything but happy and he fought to calm himself. 

‘ _Think Ben’_ he ordered himself, taking a few deep breaths. 

Sitting back in the chair, he took a few minutes to scroll back to the beginning of the chat going back a handful of days. It started as a perfectly normal business conversation, obviously a lead from her social media account for R&R Graphic Design. 

His anger built as he scrolled through the full conversation. Time and time again, Rey made it clear to this asshole that she was married and not interested. He even went so far as to comment on the mating mark visible in her profile picture. Every time Rey attempted to reign the conversation back in, ‘PoDam’ steered the conversation right back. 

As Ben scrolled through the messages, he felt his anger boil over into full blown rage. 

His hands shook as he shoved away from the desk, his jaw clenching. His breath panted out as he fought to control the urge to track down the little punk of an Alpha that was harassing his wife. His Mate. His Omega. The growl built low in his chest as he spun towards the door, the chiming of the messages still ringing in the office as more messages came through. 

Inside the house, Rey tucked her feet under her with a smile. Rose was busy telling Rey all about the plans she’d made for her upcoming Heat, down to the cottage she’d rented for them to go to for privacy at the Eastern Shore. 

“I’m sorry to leave you alone with everything going on” Rose mentioned, sipping her wine. 

“Don’t worry about me! It’s not like I didn’t leave you all alone during my Heat over the winter” Rey replied, her lips curved. 

“Yeah, but I didn’t have to deal with the creepy guy online. You do. Have you decided what you’re going to do about him?” 

“Well, actually....” she broke off with a start as the back door slammed open against the wall behind her. 

“REY!” Ben bellowed, storming in. “Who in the **FUCK** is ‘PoDam’?” 

Rose got to her feet, setting her glass to the side. “Oh shit. Rey, I’m gonna head out. Tell him. Maybe he can help.” 

Rey got to her feet as well, her hands trembling lightly. Not out of fear, never would she be afraid of her Alpha but rather overwhelmed by the sheer rage pumping off Ben in waves. His scent was darker than she’d ever recalled, his eyes nearly black in his rage. Her lips parted as she watched him stalk around the room, his chest heaving with each breath that he took. Her Omega surged to the surface, the need to soothe him at odds with the arousal she felt as he raged. 

“Rose and I were just talking about it. He is someone that reached out for services, he’s a perv that won’t take no for an answer” she began, reaching for Ben. Her Omega cried out as he jerked away from her hands. 

“How did he find you?” Ben ground out, his arms crossing over his chest. 

Rey couldn’t stop her eyes from travelling over him, his shirt straining over his shoulders and arms. Her mouth watered at the scent rolling off him, the taste ripe on her tongue. 

“Uh, it came across Facebook through our business page. How did you find out about the messages?” she asked. 

“In your office, I was setting the new network when he realized his ‘Cariña’ was back online. He wanted to pick up where you left off.” 

Horrified, Rey snatched her iPad from the table to log in and read the messages that even now were still coming through since she was already logged in out in the office. Her stomach turned as she scrolled through what had come through over the last few minutes. 

As the iPad chimed again, Rey glanced down her eyes filling with tears as a picture of ‘PoDam’ filled her screen. Sitting back in a chair, he was proudly showing off with his hand wrapped around his dick. With a sound of disgust, she tossed the iPad away. 

“Ben, I never asked for this. I told him over and over and over that I wasn’t interested. I thought he’d get the hint when I told him I was going to report and block him. You have to believe me.” 

He looked down at the iPad to see the vulgar image filling the screen, his Alpha beyond rage at this point. With a curse, he snatched the iPad to heave it at the wall with a bellow. The sound of the screen shattering gave him a small measure of satisfaction, but his Alpha roared at the pain and fear he heard in her voice. _Protect Mate. Defend Omega._

_“_ I’m going to find him. And I’m going to make sure he understands that you belong to me” he growled out, his voice deep and dark as he stalked closer to her. His scent and words wrapping around Rey protectively. 

“The only man, the only **Alpha** that will ever touch you or taste you is me. The only cock you’ll ever ride will be mine. The only knot that will ever fill you will be mine. Isn’t that right Omega?” 

Rey felt the hot flush of arousal sweep through her, her nipples pebbling to press insistently against her lace bra. Her core clenched wildly around nothing as his Alpha filled her senses. Her lips parted for her tongue to sweep across her lower lip. Her Omega preened as his eyes followed the movement of her tongue. 

“Yes Alpha” she whispered, her voice breathy and thick. 

His hand shot out to grip the back of her neck lightly, his fingers tangling in her hair to tip her chin up. His Alpha purred at her shocked gasp, the scent of her arousal tickling at his nose. 

“I can smell you Little One” he murmured, dropping his head to run his nose over the curve of her shoulder. Ben felt his lips curve into a smirk as she sighed, her hand gripping his waist. 

“Do you enjoy your Alpha staking his claim on you?” he whispered at her ear darkly. 

She couldn’t help but to nod, his breath hot against her ear. Rey felt her Omega taking control of the situation, her Omega hindbrain in full swoon at Ben’s Alpha fighting for her. She’d never seen Ben this way, the rage burning in his eyes at the thought of another man no, another Alpha touching her. She felt the slick soaking into her panties, the hot flush of her need spreading across her chest. Even in her Heat she’d never felt this overwhelming need to be touched, to be taken by her Alpha. Outside of a Rut, she’d never seen Ben this way and her Omega loved it. 

“Alpha please” she breathed, her eyes rolling at the feel of his tongue over her marked gland. 

“Please what?” he rumbled; his hand tight on the back of her neck. 

“I’m yours Alpha. Please...” she whimpered now; his lips so close to where she needed to feel him. 

His head lifted to look down into her eyes, his expression deadly fierce. “You’re mine” he growled before lifting her off her toes to take her mouth with his. She moaned into his mouth, his tongue dueling with hers aggressively. His hands were rough as they moved over her, cupping her bottom as he lifted her. 

“Wrap your legs around me” he ground out, his hands supporting her weight as he walked them through the house. 

Her legs moved around his thick waist, her Omega heart fluttering at the perfection of her Alpha. So tall, so broad and strong, he handled her body as if she weighed nothing. Every step he took bounced her against his rapidly hardening cock, dragging whimpers from her throat. 

“Good girl” he murmured at her ear, easing her down on her back on their bed. 

Rey clung to him as he settled his weight between her legs, her hips rolling against him as her lips moved over his neck. Her teeth grazed over his gland before suckling at him, his taste dragging a moan from her throat. Desperately she dragged his shirt from the waistband of his slacks, her hands sliding beneath the fabric to run her hands over his hot skin. She heard the hiss of breath as he jerked his hips against hers. 

“Needy little Omega” he purred, raising himself to his knees to look down at her. 

His Alpha roared his approval as he looked down at his Omega. She was draped across their bed, her lips swollen from his kisses and her chest flushed. Her legs were still wrapped around him, her skirt bunched up to her waist and his eyes narrowed at the sight of her soaked panties. Ben couldn’t stop himself from laying his hand over her soaked heat, watching her eyes roll and her hips arch. 

“This perfect little pussy belongs to me doesn’t it Omega?” he asked, his thumb pressing against her clit. 

“Yes, yes Alpha” she cried, her fingers wrapping around his wrist. 

His smirk spread as he wrapped his fingers around the soaked lace and yanked, the sound of tearing fabric loud in the space. Ben dipped his fingers between her soaked folds, her pussy glistening in the low light. He teased at her entrance, slipping his finger just inside to feel her tight channel clenching against him. 

“No other Alpha has ever made you this wet, have they? No one ever will. Just me” he told her darkly. 

Her hips arched up, desperate to feel his fingers inside of her. “Please, Ben please. I need you” she begged, her legs unwinding from around his waist to press her feet against the bed. Her body rocked towards him, whimpering as he teased her. 

“I always give you what you need, don’t I?” Ben replied, the tip of his finger sliding in and out slowly. 

Rey nodded quickly, her legs dropping open. “Yes Alpha, always.” 

Ben hooked his fingers in the waistband of her skirt, drawing it down over her hips and legs to toss it away. His hands smoothed up over her thighs, his hands wide and hot on her skin. He tipped forward, his nose just grazing over the neatly trimmed patch of hair at her mound as he inhaled the scent of her. He braced his hands on either side of her, holding himself just over her body. 

“That puny little Alpha couldn’t take you away from me. He wouldn’t be able to soak your cunt the way that I can. He’d never be able to fill you the way that I can.” 

“I don’t want him, I want you Alpha. Just you. Give me your knot” she whispered, her hands sliding between them to cup his cock straining against his slacks. 

The growl ripped from his chest as he fisted her blouse in his hands, shredding it as he tore it from her body. His lips descended on her breasts, his teeth nipping at the hard points of her nipples through the lace. He dropped his hips to press his weight against her as she cried out, her hands trapped between them. 

He dragged the lace down, pushing her breasts up like an offering to his mouth as he drew her nipple into his mouth. Pinned beneath him she could only take the pleasure he gave her, crying out as his tongue swirled around her. 

Rising back to his knees, his hands shook as he fought with the buttons on his shirt, his need to feel her skin against his overwhelming. With a growl of frustration, he gave his shirt the same treatments as hers, ripping the shirt apart to shrug it off his shoulders. 

Rey watched him toss the shredded fabric away and made quick work of his button and zipper. She pushed his pants down over his hips, her eyes wide at the wide head of his cock already pushing past the waistband of his boxers. She licked her lips as he dripped for her, her fingers reaching out to touch him. 

Ben shuddered at her touch, his cock jumping inside his boxers almost painfully now and with shaking hands pushed his clothes off. Already he could feel the ridge of his knot throbbing and with a smile, dipped his fingers between her legs. He coated his fingers in her hot slick, bringing his hand up to coat himself with her. Staring down at her face, he slowly stroked his dick. 

“So fucking wet for me. Such a good Omega” he rasped, his hand squeezing lightly. 

Rey was beyond words now as she watched him, the smell of herself on his cock and dark rich Alpha scent wrapping around her. She couldn’t help but to tip forward, her tongue sweeping across the leaking tip with a whimper in her throat. 

With a growl of approval, he watched her work the thick, wide head into her mouth. His mouth dropped open breathing heavily now as she bobbed her head, working her jaw wider to take as much as she could. He felt the brush of her fingers at the throbbing ridge of his knot, already swelling in anticipation of being inside of his Omega; of locking them together while he pumped her full. He brought his still soaked fingers to his lips, dragging his tongue over them with a moan low in his throat. 

“Need to taste you” he muttered harshly, cupping her chin in his hand. His thumb brushed gently over her cheek as he pulled himself from her mouth. 

Rey fell back against the bed, her eyes wide as she caught sight of his face. He looked almost feral, his eyes wild and his lips parted as he lay across the bed between her spread legs. His wide hands cupped her bottom, lifting her hips to his mouth. His eyes were on hers as his tongue licked a slow path between her soaked lips. 

“Ben” she gasped as her hips bucked against his face, her fingers gripping the blankets beside her. 

His broad shoulders forced her legs wide open, his face buried now in her cunt as he lapped at her; devouring her as if she were his last meal. It was as if his tongue knew exactly the way she wanted it, the way she needed it and danced over her clit. She could feel the slick dripping from her, coating his mouth and his chin in her wetness. Rey rocked against him, her cunt clenching in desperation. 

Her breathy cries drove his Alpha, every swipe of his tongue drawing her closer and closer to the edge. His Alpha knew what she needed, his thick fingers pushing into her to get her ready to take his cock. With each stroke of his tongue over her clit, he felt her get tighter and wetter, her body coiling. In his ear, he could hear the words tumbling from her lips. 

“Yes yes please Alpha. There right there. Yes yes yes....” she babbled. 

Ben wrapped his lips around clit and suckled deeply, crooking his fingers inside of her to touch the soft spot deep inside of her. He felt the moan in his chest as she came with a wail, the gush of fluids drenching his chin. He slowed his tongue, lapping lazily to draw out her pleasure. 

Rey trembled from the aftershocks, her thighs quivering as Ben pulled his fingers from her. Sagging back against the bed she reached for him, her fingers pulling at his shoulders. She cried out when his tongue pushed into her still quivering channel, his nose nudging against her clit. She looked down her body as his hands came up to cover her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers and trembled at the look in his eyes. 

Ben lifted his head from between her legs, his mouth soaked with her. “On your stomach Little One” he ordered, the Alpha ringing in his voice. 

Her Omega was in full control as she scrambled to roll to her stomach. She heard Ben chuckle darkly behind her, his hands gripping her hips to help her. Instinctively she moved to push up to her knees to take her Alpha’s cock and whined when his hot, heavy hand pressed her back down. 

Ben straddled her prone body, his thick thighs pressing her together as he smoothed a hand over the slope of her back. His fingers traced the dimples in the small of her back, his lips curving as she arched into his touch. 

“You are so perfect my little Omega” he rumbled before dragging his tongue up her spine, his lips pressing against the fragrant skin at the curve of her neck. 

Rey felt the slick soaking her thighs and dampening the bedding beneath her. The delicious weight of his body pressing down on her, surrounding her with his scent and the feel of his hot skin on hers had her trembling. She pressed her hips back against him, rocking desperately. She cried out as his fingers dipped between her thighs, stroking slowly. 

Once again, Ben wrapped his slick soaked fingers around his cock to coat himself in her and let the heavy length of his cock slide along the cleft of her ass, moving slowly. 

“I’ll never let another Alpha near you” he whispered roughly, his hips still moving against hers. “No other man will know how pretty you look when you come. Or how tight you get when you’re milking my cock. Or how you sound when my knot locks you to me.” 

His hand wrapped around her wrists, trapping them together just over her head as he worked a hand beneath her to stroke her clit. Ben felt his jaw working as he felt the fresh gush of slick against his fingers and nipped at her ear. 

“You’re gonna come for me again Omega. Give it to me so I can fuck you” he whispered in her ear, his fingers moving faster now against her. 

Rey felt the breath panting from her lips, the sound harsh even to her ears. His cock was so hot and heavy on her skin, the ridge of his knot catching between her cheeks. His voice was so dark, the words so filthy in her ear as he pushed her body. 

“You’re close aren’t you?” he rasped, his fingers moving. “Be a good girl and _fucking come_.” 

“Alpha please...I’ll be good. So good for you” she whimpered. 

“Now, **_come now_ **” he ordered, the Alpha command ringing with authority. 

Her cries filled the air as she bucked against him, her body flooding his fingers again while he smiled. 

“Good girl” he praised. “Now you get what you need.” 

With a shift of his hips, his cock slid between her slick thighs for his wide cockhead to push at her tight entrance. Releasing her hands, he dragged her up to her knees, his hand pressing between her shoulder blades. He kept his thrusts shallow as stretched her on his cock, each stroke inching him in further and further. 

“Take it little one. Take all of your Alpha’s cock” he muttered, his Alpha taking control. 

Rey could only take what he was giving her, his fingers digging in at her hips. _Mark me Alpha_ she heard her Omega wailing as he held her down. Her back was arched now, her ass high in the air as he drove into her over and over. His thighs slapped into hers, the sound sharp over the harshness of their panting breaths. 

Ben felt as though he was watching them through a haze, his Alpha in full control and with a growl gripped her other hip to nearly lift her knees from the bed as he fucked her. He could hear the wet slap of his balls heavy against her soaked cunt, the ridge of his knot already catching inside of her as he raced to fill her. 

He felt more animal than Ben, more Alpha than he’d ever felt in the past. The threat of another Alpha to his Omega drove him to mark his Omega, to claim her in such a way that no other man would dare threaten her again. He could see the marks on her hips already from his fingers, his Alpha roaring with pleasure at the sight of them on her skin. 

“Mine” he growled, over and over again. “Aren’t you Omega? Tell me – **_tell me you’re mine_ ** **.** ” 

“Yes” she cried out, her body erupting around him again. “Yes yes yes...” 

“Gonna fill you up, fill you full of me” he ground out, his cock beginning to swell. “So good for me. Such a good girl for your Alpha.” 

He wrapped his hand around her throat, drawing her back against his chest as he worked her over his cock. He was all animal now, growling low in his throat as he wound her body back up. His mouth was all over her gland, licking and sucking at it as he tasted her; tasted them. Every wail that she made, every slap of skin just made his Alpha more intense. 

“Gonna knot you Omega. Claim you. Fill you up. Is that what you want Omega? Tell me” he muttered, his voice hoarse and needy. 

“Yes yes _please Alpha_ I need it” she moaned. 

_Mine mine mine mine_ his Alpha chanted. His hips ground into hers as his cock thrust a final time, his knot swelling to lock them together as he poured himself into her. His teeth sank into her neck at her gland with a growl while her cunt contracted around him like a vise. 

With a shriek she came, her vision greying at the intensity of her Alpha. Her body contracted around him, the overwhelming feeling of his knot locked inside of her dragging out her orgasm. Rey sagged against him, his teeth still at her neck as he suckled her to once again mark her. 

Ben felt every ripple of her cunt around him, his cock pumping hot streams into her, filling his Omega. His thick arms held her tight against him as she sagged and he eased them down to the bed, his body wrapped protectively around her. His hands moved soothingly over her body, caressing her skin as he praised her. 

“So good for me. You took me so well Little One. I love you so very much” he soothed; his voice low as their breathing slowed. 

They were both quiet now, Rey nearly asleep in his arms from his contented purr and Ben began to feel himself taking control back from his Alpha. In the low light of their bedroom, he eased the blanket over their cooling skin and caught sight of the bruises on her hips. Gently now, he smoothed his hand over her, his lips pressing a gentle kiss to her neck. 

“I can smell your worry” Rey murmured, her fingers tangling with his. 

Ben didn’t respond for a long moment, not sure what to say. “I didn’t want to hurt you” he said quietly. 

“You didn’t hurt me. You could never hurt me Ben.” 

“My Alpha was out of control” he responded, his voice low. 

Rey tugged his hand closer, wrapping his arm around her as she spoke. “I love you Ben, all of you. Especially your Alpha. And in case you didn’t notice, my Omega loved it.” 

Ben felt his cock swell again, hissing as another stream of come poured into her. He couldn’t stop his hips from rocking against her, his eyes rolling at the squeeze of her pussy around him. 

“I was just so angry at that little punk Alpha. He can’t talk to my wife that way” Ben ground out. “And I shouldn’t have destroyed your iPad. I was just so angry.” 

Rey felt a small smile curve her lips, once again taken back to the moment. “Do you know how wanted I felt in that moment? That your Alpha was willing to fight for me? It was so primal. It’s what makes you Alpha. It’s a part of why I fell in love with you.” 

“I still didn’t mean to hurt you Little One” he murmured, pressing his lips to the curve of her neck. 

“I still need to figure out what to do to deal with this” she whispered, a brief sliver of anxiety whispering along her skin. 

Ben felt her tremor and scented the anxiety. “Don’t you worry about a thing Omega. I’ll handle it” he replied, the dark Alpha timbre creeping back into his tone. 

Rey didn’t have time to respond as once again she felt him swell inside of her. 

***** 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have settled down now that Rey has blocked PoDam. But is he really gone?

Ben struggled to drag himself from his dream, his body completely wrapped up in the fantasy playing out as he slept. In his mind's eye, he could see his hands smoothing over the tense thighs of his sweet Rey as she rode him. He could see her head thrown back as she chased her own pleasure, her hands cupping her breasts as  she  moaned long and low. 

Her breathy moans and sighs of pleasure sent the blood surging straight to his cock, the ridge of his knot already aching to swell and lock her to him. 

“Omega” he purred out, his hands gliding over her thighs to rest at her hips. 

Her eyes found his as she slowed her hips, leaning forward to brace her hands on his chest. Her fingers traced light circles over him, her fingernails grazing across his nipples. Rey’s lips curved as he hissed out a breath, her hips rolling over him. 

“Do you like that Alpha?” she whispered; her eyes locked on his. 

He couldn’t form the words, his mind blanking as she rose to her knees leaning over him to press a kiss to lips. Her tongue swept into his mouth to tangle with his tongue, the sweet taste of her filling his senses. She nipped at his plush bottom lip as she pulled away from him, her tongue tracing down over his jaw and down to the pounding pulse point at his throat. 

Ben turned his head, his gland screaming for her lips. His hips rocked as her tongue dragged over his gland, her teeth scraping lightly before nipping at his ear. 

“Wake up Alpha” he heard her whisper, feeling her pussy squeezing him. 

Ben felt the moan in his chest as his eyes fluttered opened, struggling to hold on to his dream. He could swear that he could feel her hot wet pussy wrapped around him and as he caught the scent of her arousal, his Alpha came fully awake with a growl. 

“There you are Alpha, I’ve been waiting so long for you to wake up” Rey murmured, her hips rolling against him. 

He shook the sleep from his mind, his eyes wide now as he realized he was buried inside of her ; her tight channel squeezing him with every roll of her hips. No dream could complete with the reality of his Omega, hot and wet clamping down his cock. His breath caught as she rocked her hips against with a sigh. He felt the slick on his thighs, evidence that she had gotten off at least once.

“Omega” he growled, his hips thrusting up against her. 

Her eyes rolled in delight as the hard ridge of his knot caught at her opening, her gasp ringing in the room. 

“I’ve been waiting for you to wake up for me Alpha” she whispered breathlessly, her hand braced on his thigh behind her as her free hand slid down to circle her clit slowly. Her lips curved as his eyes followed her hands, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip. 

“I dreamt of you all night. Woke up so wet for you Ben” she murmured.

His cock jerked inside of her, feeling the first flutters of her pussy around him. Ben couldn’t take his eyes off her fingers, glistening in her slick as she touched herself.

“I thought it would be enough to just touch myself, but I needed you baby. I need you inside of me” she breathed, her hips grinding against him.

“Take me then” he ground out, his hands light on her thighs. 

Ben couldn’t take his eyes off her, watching as she lifted herself nearly off his cock before sinking down on him again. Over and over he watched himself disappear into her body, her slick glistening in the early morning light. With her hands braced on his chest, he shuddered every time her fingernails scraped over his sensitive nipples. His fingers tensed on her thighs as she rolled her hips, the coarse hair at his groin rubbing against her clit. 

“So good” she moaned, lifting a hand to press over her stomach. “I feel you so deep inside. I’m so full.”

The growl built low in his chest at her words, his hands gripping her hips now. He fought to keep his hands gentle, determined to let her take as much as she needed from him. He let out his own moan now as her hands came up to cup her breasts, her fingers tugging her nipples.

“You’re so wet Little One” he breathed out, feeling the wet slap of her thighs against his. “Did you come on my cock without me?” 

“I couldn’t help it” she panted. “I was so close and your cock is so thick. It felt so good stretching me.”

“Naughty girl” he murmured, his thumb finding her clit to circle. “Did you soak my cock while I was still sleeping?”

“Yes, yes. Oh god yes, there - right there” she moaned, her hips moving faster now. “Please Ben, I need to come again”.

His arm came up to drag her down to him, her perfect little breasts swaying in front of his lips. With a growl, he planted his feet on the bed to thrust his hips up as he held her in place over him. His knees dropped open, keeping her legs spread wide over him. Ben gripped her neck as his lips found her nipple, her tongue swirling around the hardened point before tugging it with his teeth.

Rey felt her arms quivering as she braced her hands on the bed, Ben locking her in place over him to take control of her pleasure. Her knees nearly came off the bed with every powerful thrust of his hips, the wide blunt head of his cock hitting the sensitive spot inside. She felt it building, her walls clamping down on him to keep him deep inside her. His lips were at her gland now, his breath hot as he panted against her skin.

Ben felt his knot swelling to catch at her entrance, his balls tightened almost painfully. He nipped her neck with a growl, his arm banded around her hips to grind her down over his cock. 

“Give it to me” he growled. “Come for me so you can take my knot. Give it to me.”

The feel of his mouth, softly suckling her gland next to the furious pounding of his hips into hers sent over tumbling over the edge. She came wailing his name, her body sagging against him to drape over his chest. 

Ben felt the gush of her hot slick as she came, clamping down viciously on his cock. His eyes rolled as his knot swelled to lock her against him, hips stuttering as he came inside of her with a shout. His hold on her gentled now, feeling the tremble of her body as the aftershocks rolled through her. 

Draped over his body, Rey tucked her head into the curve of his neck; her Alpha’s scent wrapping around her. He shifted them on the bed, his shoulders slightly elevated now as they lay connected so intimately. 

He kept his hands light and gentle now, tracing lazy circles on her cooling skin. Ben pressed his lips against her shoulder, smiling when she sighed.

“So, you were dreaming about me huh?” he asked with a smile. 

Rey just chuckled, her face flushing lightly. She lifted her head to look down at his very satisfied face and brushed his hair back away from his face. Her eyes drifted closed as she felt him swell inside of her, the warmth of his spend drawing a sigh of contentment. 

“I almost think you were dreaming about me too” she murmured, her lips curving wickedly.

“Oh yeah?”

“Oh yeah, you were grinding against me in your sleep” she told him, her smile smug as she sat up, her breath hissing out as he twitched inside of her again.

Ben felt his cock twitch and swell, his knot throbbing steadily as his head tipped back with a groan. His eyes fluttered open, his gaze  landed on his beautiful Omega still locked onto his cock. Her face was still flushed, the pink tinging her cheeks to perfectly highlight the freckles across her nose. He couldn’t help but let his eyes trail over her chest, her nipples still rosy and hard in the cool air of their room. As his hands moved up her thighs to rest at her hips, he frowned slightly seeing the yellowing bruises still lingering there from his hands.

Rey felt the change in him, his scent changing ever so slightly. She followed his gaze to her hips, feeling his fingertips touching the fading bruises with a frown on his face. 

“Please stop worrying over them. You didn’t hurt me.”

In the days since he’d seen the posts from what he still perceived as a rival Alpha, Ben had struggled to let go of the guilt. Every time that he saw bruises on her skin, the bite marks he’d left on her neck and shoulders he was horrified that he’d allowed himself to get so out of control. As he opened his mouth to once again apologize, his brows lifted as she placed her hand over his mouth. 

“Stop. I mean it Ben. I don’t want any more apologies from you. The way that your Alpha reacted was, was primal. It was intense and it was amazing. If you apologize one more time...I’ll make you sleep on the couch. I mean it” she told him, trying her best to look fierce. 

He struggled against the grin, trying desperately to keep from laughing out loud. Finally caving, he stuck his tongue out to lick her hand chuckling as she burst into giggles. 

“Alright, alright. I won’t apologize again” he chuckled. 

“Well, if you did want to make it up to me...you could always wash my back” she mentioned casually, rising to her knees as she felt Ben slip from her body.

The smile spread as he rolled from the bed and scooped her into his arms to stride into the bathroom. “Anything you want Little One.”

***

“Are you working alone today?” Ben asked, watching as Rey slipped into her flats. 

“Yeah, Rose is on her way to the shore with Armie and she shouldn’t be back until late next week. Although, I did tell Armie that if everything went according to plan she could have the rest of next week too so they could celebrate.”

“I still can’t believe that he’s going to propose. I never thought he’d take the plunge” Ben mentioned, glancing up in the mirror from adjusting his tie. 

“Oh my goodness, me either! He was so cute though when he came by the other day to ask my blessing. It was so very sweet. And he was so useless at the jewelry store trying to decide which ring was going to be best” she laughed out.

“It’s good that he had you to help him” he murmured.

She turned now with a frown, his tone off. “Ben, what’s wrong?”

“I’m just nervous about you being here alone after...well after that PoDam character” he admitted, his jaw working.

Rey hurried across the room to him, her hand gentle as she cupped his cheek. Her smile was sweet as he turned hace into her gland, taking comfort from her scent. For a long moment, she simply leaned into him, feeling his body relax into her. 

“Baby, we blocked him and reported him. He can’t bother me anymore.” 

“But anyone with half a brain can find your business address. Which is here. Anyone could just show up here while you’re here alone” he grumbled. 

“I’ll make sure that the alarm is set and the door locked. And I know all about the extra security features you have on the house. Your phone will alert you if anyone shows up unannounced. I’ll be just fine.”

“Maybe I should work from home today” he murmured absently, checking the calendar on his phone to see what he could cancel.

“No. I’m putting my foot down. I won’t let this change the way we live our lives. He was a creepy perv and he got blocked. He can’t bother me again. Go to work. I can handle this.”

Ben felt his jaw working nervously as he looked down into her eyes. She never looked away from his gaze, her own determination clear in her expression. 

“Fine. I’ll go, but all it takes is a call and I’m back” he muttered, gathering his briefcase.

“Baby, if it makes you feel better just open up a window and you can watch the office all day to see just how uneventful my day is going to be. Maybe, just maybe I’ll give you something to look at” she offered with a grin and a wink. 

With a chuckle, he dropped a kiss to her forehead before walking through the door. 

***

Hours later, Ben gave a quick glance to the monitor on his desk as he checked in on Rey in her office. She must’ve had a sixth sense that he was watching and blew a kiss to the camera. With the click of the mouse, he pulled up the messaging app to send her a quick message. 

Ben rose from his chair as his partner Gwen joined him, dropping into the chair across from him with a sigh. Years before, they’d found each other on the dark web as rival hackers both working to take down the organization behind the smear campaign on his mother albeit for different reasons. As the hacker Phasma, she was working to take down the leader of the campaign attacking his mother for firing her illegally and after running into his trap and trace software they found themselves on the same side.

“Seriously Ben? The honeymoon phase is so bad you’re watching her work now?” Gwen asked with a smirk. 

“Bite the big one Phas” he replied, his hands moving over the keyboard. 

“Well? Are you going to clue me in?”

Ben leaned back in his chair, his hand pushing back through his hair in frustration. “A few days ago, I was setting up R & R’s new network. While I was working on it, Rey got a message through her social media page.”

Gwen arched an elegant brow, leaning forward in concern. “Are you telling me you think she’s stepping out on you?”

“No, no. God no. Nothing like that. The guy had been harassing her, she actively tried to shut him down, but he wasn’t taking no for an answer. Things escalated and the pictures started rolling in”.

“He sent dick pics to your wife?” she asked incredulously.

“Yeah along with multiple other offers. Things got so bad, she had to report and block the account.”

“And let me guess, your Alpha did not take lightly to the threat?” she asked, examining her nails. 

As a fellow Alpha, Gwen had often been the voice of reason in Ben’s ear. In fact, she’d seen his reaction at the trade show when he’d caught the scent of Rey and had laid down the bet with her  own  Mate that Ben would be mated within six months. 

Ben leaned back with a sigh, scrubbing his hand over his face. His chin jerked to the new iPad Pro sitting in the box on his desk. 

“I got a little...heated” he mumbled sheepishly.

“Heated? As in you destroyed the iPad heated?” Gwen asked with a full-throated chuckle. 

“Anyway. How goes the acquisition?” he asked, desperate to steer the conversation away from the topic. 

“No, no, no – don't change the subject. Be honest, how long did it take you to back hack him?” she asked.

Rising to his feet, he walked away from her knowing glance to look out the window of his office to the street below. 

“I didn’t” he growled out.

“Really?” 

“Really.”

“I call bullshit” Gwen responded.

“Fine, I just ran a quick search” Ben admitted with a roll of his eyes. 

“Quick search? I’m impressed. A few years ago, you would’ve wiped him from the web with a few keystrokes. Finding a mate sure has smoothed your edges.”

“Yeah well, enough about that. Let’s work on the acquisition timeline and get the Teams lined up. Closing happens shortly and we’ve got a lot to do” he replied, determined to get on with his day.

***

Across town, Rey was plugging away at the website designs for their newest client, a downtown coffee shop, when she received an email from a potential client. 

'What a week for Rose to be gone’  Rey thought to herself as she replied to the email. Within minutes of the call she heard the pop of her messenger app.  '

Rey frowned lightly at the flirtatious tone, feeling the uneasy niggle at the back of her mind. ‘ What if...? No. Don’t think like that Rey. Not everyone client who connects with you is going to be like the perv that sent you those nasty pictures.’  She shook it off with a deep breath and responded.

Once again, Rey found herself vaguely uncomfortable with the conversation. It wasn’t unusual for clients to be demanding but considering that he was asking for a quick turnaround perhaps it wasn’t arrogance as much as it was urgency. For well over thirty minutes, she chatted back and forth with ‘FlyBoy’ finding that he was a pilot that created custom artwork for small private aircraft. 

Looking over the list of requirements that he had for his website and the timeline that he was demanding; she knew instinctively that she wouldn’t have time to complete the work. Not with Rose gone and certainly not to the standards of R & R Design. With a sigh, she prepared her response to him.

Rey waited for several long moments, watching the dots on the screen. After a few moments of no response, she shrugged and rose from her chair to take a quick break. After a long stretch and a bottle of water, she sat down at the desk. The water fell from her hand in shock as she read the screen.

Her mouth dropped open in shock as she took in the pictures filling her screen. Tears filled her eyes as she realized that the pictures of her and Armie were from their trip to the jewelry store to buy the engagement ring. The picture of Rose and Armie together ripped a sob from her throat as she recognized the outfits from their engagement dinner last night. Rose’s sister had sent her a nearly identical shot last night.

Rey reread the messages, her hands trembling over the mouse as she realized that ‘PoDam’ hadn’t gone away. He’d found her and he’d followed her; somehow he had mistaken Armie for her Mate. She rushed to the door of the office to check the lock as she dialed her husband.

In the conference room at his office, Ben was going over plans with his team for their newest acquisition when the door burst open. His secretary Kaydel rushed into the room carrying his phone, her face serious. 

“Ben, I know you said you couldn’t be disturbed but it’s Rey. You need to take this” she urged.

“Excuse me a moment guys” Ben took the phone from Kay and moved to the door. “Rey,  little one what’s wrong?”

As he listened to her teary voice, he felt the fury build. He strode down the hallway to his office, his footsteps heavy as he pulled up the camera monitoring her office. He quickly toggled through the camera’s on the outside of the house, his eyes landing on the flowers sitting on the stoop of the house. He fought to keep his voice calm as Gwen burst through the door, her concern written across her face as she saw Rey weeping in her office. 

“Baby, I’m on the way. I want you to go up to the loft and lock the door. I’ll be there in just a few minutes. Lock the door baby” he growled out, his fingers flying on the keyboard at his desk. 

“Ben, what’s happening? Why is Rey crying?” Gwen asked.

“Fucker!” Ben roared, kicking his chair as he read over the messages she’d received. “He’s been following her, he’s been to my house” he shouted, scrambling to find his keys.

“Ben, you need to call the police” she whispered, her voice shaky.

“No. I need to call my Knights. No one fucks with my Mate. No one” he growled, storming from the room.

** Seven Years Earlier **

_ “God damnit!” he cursed, tossing the Red Bull can in frustration.  _

_ His fingers flew across the keyboard as he led another second-rate hacker down a rabbit hole program as he focused on the firewall at the First Order. In his ear on the headset, he could hear Phasma tying away furiously as she worked to back hack the wall. Once breeched, his program would begin siphoning the files he needed to prove that the accusations against his Mother and her campaign were bogus.  _

_ “Kylo, Kylo! There’s another one coming at me, I need you give me room to work” Phasma muttered as she worked the firewall. _

_ “Cardo? I can’t believe you’re still around” Kylo muttered, using the touch screen to drag and drop the program he’d designed. Cardo was wildly untrained but could leave mass destruction in his wake. Cardo’s hacking skill had taken down many smaller organizations after he’d wiped their systems and left them dead in the water.  _

_ With a cocky smirk, he activated his program effectively trapping Cardo in a simulator attack. Cardo was just wasting his own time now hacking at Phasma within the simulator.  _

_ “Phas, how much longer? We need to get in and get out” he mumbled, splitting his screen to fend off another attack.  _

_ Cardo, Karuk, Trudgen, Vicrul and Ushar were taken care of and caught up in his various programs. Now just dealing Ap’Lek, he worked to furiously to fend of his tricks. Ap’Lek was a trickster and often used distraction and misdirection. The First Order never bothered to hire any real cybersecurity, opting to keep the low life in the wings. _

_ “C’mon you little shit, show me what you’re playing at” Kylo muttered, his eyes scanning the monitors spread in front of him.  _

_ With Phas only moments away from breeching the firewall, he didn’t have time to play with the trickster antics. He imagined in his mind this Ap’Lek was some high school nerd, laughing at the juvenile antics playing across his screen. Behind him, he heard the rapid-fire alarm as Phas shouted in triumph.  _

_ “I’m in Kylo, get the info” she shouted, her voice excited.  _

_ His lips curved smugly as he breeched the wall, his fingers flying over the keyboard as he unleashed the full power of his arsenal. As he downloaded the Trojans into the First Order system, his back up program sending the Worm through the system. As his Trojans dug out his information, downloading the files necessary to expose the First Order, he could only smile.  _

_ “You know I can take whatever I want” he murmured in satisfaction as the files downloaded.  _

_ With his arsenal taking the data he needed and his Worm wiping the First Order system, he turned his attention to the hackers still running circles in the traps he set. With a keystroke, he sent the final command to take control of their systems. _

Kylo waited as their cursors blinked for what felt like hours. His smile spread as one by one the hackers offered their services to  Kylo Ren in return for the control of their systems. 

** Now **

Ben raced from his office, desperate to get to his wife. Her voice rang in his ears, the fear and tears that heard spurring him to drive faster. He squealed into the driveway, racing around the house to the office calling her name. He came skidding to a stop at the sight of the flowers sitting on the stoop of her office and kicked them to the side with a growl. 

“Rey!” he called, storming up the stairs two at a time. 

At the locked door, he tapped lightly struggling to keep from bursting in and frightening her. His Alpha raging at the scent of her distress coming from behind the door. 

“Little one, open the door. I’m here baby” he called.

His relief was palpable as the locked clicked and she peeked around the door. With a sob she threw the door wide open to leap into his arms, her body trembling wildly. “Ben, he was...he was here” she sobbed, her fingers gripping his back. 

“I know baby, I know. I’m gonna take care of it, I promise” he murmured, his lips gentle on her temple. 

Rey sank into his embrace, her face tucked into the curve of his neck as she took comfort from his scent and the feel of his arms tight around her. 

“Ben, he thinks Armie is you” she gasped, turning towards the messages still on the screen.

“I saw. I read them” he ground out, wrapping his arm around her waist to lead her back into the house and away from the messages.

“But he followed him, he sent me pictures of Armie and  Rose . What if he hurts them or...” she broke off, her hand covering her mouth to stop the sob. 

“I’ve already called Hux and told him what’s happening. He isn’t going to tell Rose yet, he doesn’t want her worried but he did reach out to the police department there at the shore. They’re alright” he soothed, locking the door to the office behind them as he turned out the lights. 

He felt her trembling again as she caught sight of the flowers kicked across the grass, the scent of a strange Alpha lingering on the card. With a growl, he practically carried her into the house away from the offending scent to settle her down. He stormed through the house closing blinds and checking locks. 

“Ben we need to call the police” she whispered, watching him stalk through their home grumbling. 

Ben whirled, his Alpha in full control. “No” he growled. 

“What? Why not?” she asked, her brow furrowed as looked up to him. 

Ben paced in front of her, dropping to his knees in front of her. He dropped his head to her chest, the scent of her filling his senses. Her fingers tangled in his hair as her fingernails scraped lightly over his scalp, bringing a rumble to his chest. His Omega was soothing his Alpha and for a brief moment, he felt shame that he wasn’t calming her. He lifted his head, raising his eyes to hers. 

“Do you trust me little one?” he asked, his voice dark.

“Of course” she replied, no hesitation in her voice. “But what...”

“I promised you the day that I made you my wife, that I would always take care of you. The day that I made you my Mate, you became mine to protect. Trust me to do that now. Can you do that?” he asked.

Rey searched his eyes, seeing the determination and the strength of her Alpha and nodded. 

“Yes Alpha” she whispered, her hand gentle on his face. 

Hours later Ben eased himself from the warmth of his bed, his Mate finally sleeping soundly. It had taken hours to finally calm her nerves enough to get her settled into sleep. He slipped into the chair at the desk under their window, booting his laptop. Sitting in the glow of the screen, he pulled up a chat message of his own. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kylo Ren and his Knights work behind the scenes, Rey stumbles onto what Ben is planning. Can she come to grips with his plan?
> 
> Chapter Snippet:  
> “What’s going on down here Ben?” she asked, pulling free from his arms to look around the room. Rey looked past Ben to the bank of monitors filling the workstation, seeing the images rolling across the screens. She watched as files moved from screen to screen, someone actively coding on another. From the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of an active chat screen and her mouth dropped open in shock before spinning back to Ben. 
> 
> “Kylo? Ben, what the hell are you doing?” she asked in horror. 
> 
> “You shouldn’t be down here,” he started, reaching for the mouse. 
> 
> “I shouldn’t be down here? YOU shouldn’t be down here. Or more to the point KYLO shouldn’t be here Ben! You promised me!”

“Kylo, I’m in.”

Whirling to the bank of screens spread across his work station, Ben felt the smile spread as he mirrored  Ap’Lek’s screen.  Ap’Lek was a master of misdirection, his phishing programs notorious in the Black Web. His specialty in hacker circles was creating masterful emails designed to fool the average person into using his links and then stealing their passwords. Once in your accounts,  Ap’Lek could walk away with anything. When summoned by Kylo, he’d began the work to gain access to  PoDam’s social media accounts. 

With narrowed eyes, Ben scoured the screens as  Ap’Lek worked. Every social media account belonging to one Poe  Dameron was currently up on the screens. As he searched through the Facebook accounts, he quickly found that Poe  Dameron was an alias used by Oscar Isaac to help keep his more skeevy personal accounts separate from his professional accounts. 

At a glance, Oscar was a successful businessman running a design company that created and installed graphics on small private aircraft for the wealthy. After an intensive search, he was able to find several pieces of information regarding Flyboy Designs. It seemed that Oscar was expanding his business to include commercial aircraft,  as well as a national delivery company. Ben worked quickly, building the file on Flyboy Designs as well as a file on Oscar Isaac. From news articles, LinkedIn Profile and professional sites, Ben was able to create quite a file. 

On the flip side, Poe  Dameron seemed to be quite the player. His social media sites were filled with images of his conquests, Omega’s that he had been seeing or had simply ‘hit and quit’.  PoDam had  an extensive collection of selfies, seemingly quite proud of his physique  to which had Ben huff a laugh as he dipped his head down to reassess his own broadness, thinking that puny Alpha had no game over his mate.

In his ear, the  bluetooth headset was filled with the sounds of fingers moving rapidly over the keyboards, his Knights muttering as they worked. 

“ Cardo , where are we on the back hack? I want access. To everything,” Ben growled out, his own fingers typing furiously over the keyboard. 

“Almost there Kylo. I’ve got the bomb set at Flyboy, I’m just working on his home sys...”  Cardo broke off with a curse. 

“What’s the problem?” 

“Nothing, don’t worry about it,” came the terse response. 

With a frown and a series of clicks, Ben took over Cardo’s system. The growl built in his chest as he seized control of the program. He browsed through dozens of images; images of Rey downloaded straight from her social media accounts. As he mirrored  PoDam’s personal computer screen. He felt his hands shake as his blood boiled. Ben recognized the image across the screen. It was a picture he took himself while him and Rey were still dating. She lay stretched across a brightly colored beach towel, her lips curved in a special smile that reserved just for him as she looked over her shoulder. He’d been standing just behind her on the beach, his eyes traveling up over the long, toned stretch of her legs and the snug bikini still damp on the slope of her perfect bottom. 

As Ben rifled through the files, he found dozens of photos pulled directly from Rey’s social media accounts. Snips of articles from online blogs that she’d written or been featured in and even her LinkedIn profile. He heard Cardo  grumbling in his ear as he moved through  PoDam’s system, his jaw working in his anger. 

“Kylo. Just stop, let me do what I need to”  Cardo muttered roughly.

His head cocked to the side as he found the hidden drive behind the partition, the file name drawing his attention.  _ Cariña _ _.  _ The growl erupted as he dove into the files, seeing his house and his car on the screen. Hundreds of photo’s of his home, including obvious telephoto shots of Rey’s office space in the back yard. His hands shook as he saw the pictures taken with  Hux as they shopped for the engagement ring. Pushing back from the desk, he shot to his feet with a curse sending his chair flying into the wall. 

In the kitchen above him, Rey jumped at the sound of the crash. Her eyes darted to the open doorway leading to their basement. Her steps were tentative as she walked through the kitchen and standing at the top of the stairs, she called his name. 

“Ben? Is everything all right?”

For nearly two days he’d been holed up in his office space, the door closed as he worked. Last night he’d come to bed so late that she’d already been asleep and Rey woke to an empty bed again this morning. From the top of the stairs, she heard the faint thump of music in the background and the  occasional curse. The scent of her Alpha became darker and more intense the closer that she got to the bottom, her Omega screaming out for him as she knocked on the door. 

“Ben? I’m coming in,” she called.

Rey stepped through the door as Ben whirled from the workstation, his bellow filling the room. Her eyes widened as a mug flew through the air to shatter against the wall, the now cold coffee dripping down the wall. She stumbled back through the door, her body trembling at the black rage her Alpha exuded. 

Ben nearly leapt across the room, his Alpha horrified at the fear screaming across her face. He approached her slowly as she trembled in the entrance to his office, his hand reaching for her. 

“I’m sorry Little One, so sorry” he murmured, his eyes on hers. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Ben tugged her gently into his arms, his hands moving slowly over her back as he held her. His body sagged as her arms crept around his waist, her scent calming slowly. 

“Why don’t you go back upstairs and let me clean this up. I’ll be right behind you,” he urged, leading her back towards the stairs. 

“What’s going on down here Ben?” she asked, pulling free from his arms to look around the room. Rey looked past Ben to the bank of monitors filling the workstation, seeing the images rolling across the screens. She watched as files moved from screen to screen, someone actively coding on another. From the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of an active chat screen and her mouth dropped open in shock before spinning back to Ben.

“Kylo? Ben, what the hell are you doing?” she asked in horror. 

“You shouldn’t be down here,” he started, reaching for the mouse.

“I shouldn’t be down here? YOU shouldn’t be down here. Or more to the point KYLO shouldn’t be here Ben! You promised me!”

_ “Promise me Ben,” she whispered, the tears thick in her voice as her arms wrapped around her body. _

_ “I couldn’t just let it slide Rey. My father did the right thing and the airlines just tossed him aside. All of his years, all of his service and they fired him for speaking out against the captain. All of those women that the Captain harassed and abused but it was my father that got fired? No. I couldn’t let that slide,” he raged. _

_ “I get that Ben. And I couldn’t love you more if I tried to, but the police were here. They were investigating the  _ _ Knights, _ _ they were investigating you. You heard what the District Attorney told your father. The group that exposed all of that data could face hard time. Prison, Ben.” _

_ Ben surged to his feet to pace the room, his frustration growing. “But it can’t be tracked to us Rey. There’s nothing to worry about.” _

_ “Don’t give me that crap Ben!” she yelled, jumping to her feet.  _

_ She stormed across the room in her fury, the emotion spiking her scent wildly. Standing in front of him in her bare feet and her tear-soaked face, she poked her finger to his chest. Rey tugged the collar of her shirt down, exposed the silvered scar of his teeth in her mating gland as she lifted her chin.  _

_ “Does this mean anything to you? You promised to be my Mate, my husband. I don’t know about you, but to me that means forever. You could have slipped up, left something that would track back to you. Something that would have taken you away from me. You’re my Alpha, my mate. How are you going to take care of me from prison?” she demanded tearfully. _

_ He felt his own eyes grow teary at her words, the fear and anxiety in her scent overwhelming him. “Little one, I’d never be so careless as to leave anything that could expose me. Or the Knights,” he murmured, stroking his hands over her arms.  _

_ “Then please,  _ **_ please, _ ** _ put this part of your life away. You’ve built your  _ _ business; _ _ we have a future. A future that could be at risk if Kylo Ren continues down this path. Choose us. Don't go this way Ben. Please,” she murmured, the tears slipping down her face. _

_ With a nod he spoke quietly.  _

_ “I promise.”  _

“I know I promised baby, but...” he broke off as she spun on him.

“But? But what?” she demanded.

With a curse he reached past her to open a series of files. He watched her eyes widen as she looked at the images on the screen of her and their home. He felt a grim satisfaction as she realized that  PoDam had been stalking her and had been that close to her. With another click he pulled the video recording from their own security system showing  PoDam walking around their home peeking into windows.

“This. This is why I broke my promise!” he growled out, his Alpha in full control. “You are  ** mine.  ** My mate, my wife and I’ll be damned if that piece of garbage is going to get close to you again.”

Her brow furrowed as Ben clicked a link on the screen and she dropped back into the chair in horror as the video played. The sound of breathing filled the air as a cell phone video filled the screen, slightly shaky but clear enough that Rey recognized herself in the video. Her gaze shot to Ben as the scene changed and she recognized the outfit she was wearing in the office only a few days ago. As she watched  herself, she could see that chat screens on her video and hear the tapping on a screen.

“He was outside my office when he was sending those messages?” she whispered hoarsely. 

Ben stopped the video, her frightened face filling the screen. His hand pushed through his hair in frustration, the images pushing his fury again. 

“Yes, he had to have heard you talking to me. He must have known I was coming home so he left before I could catch him. Do you get it now? Do you understand why I had to break my promise?”

“What are you going to do Ben? I won’t have you risk going to prison or …" she started, her voice cracking. 

Sinking to his knees in front of her, he wrapped her in his arms. “The Knights and I have dug in his life. We know everything that he’s done. You aren’t the first woman he’s done this to but by God you’ll be the last,” he replied, his voice forceful. 

Rey turned to the screens as she watched his Knights working. File after file flashed through past her, she found herself fighting her emotions. On one hand, the Omega in her preened at the lengths to which her Alpha was prepared to fight for her. On the other, her logical side was terrified of losing her husband over illegal activities. Ben made it a point to be completely honest with her, telling her everything that he’d done in his time as Kylo Ren. She was fully aware that he broke multiple laws in his hacking days but she also knew that he did so out of a sense of doing right. The idea that he was involved once again with the Knights frightened her. 

“What did you do?” she whispered.

“I don’t want you to know all the details. For your own protection,” he replied, rising to his feet. 

“ So, it’s illegal. That’s what you’re telling me?” she asked, her voice carefully flat. 

“What I’m telling you, is that he will have a choice to make. He can choose to continue his activities or he can continue to live a successful life but he can’t do both.” 

“Ben...” she sighed, taking his hand in hers. 

“No. Don’t ask me to walk away. You told me that you would trust me to protect you. Let me do this Rey,” he pleaded. 

Before she could respond an alert flashed on the screen drawing Ben’s attention and in an  instant he was all business. Her eyes widened in fascination as he dropped into his chair, spinning to the monitors barking out orders. His fingers flew over the keyboard as he worked, his eyes narrowed. She shifted to stand behind him, fascinated by the physical change she could see in his body language. 

The confidence of her Alpha was evident in the way he sat, the control in which handled his Knights and even in his scent. He spoke briskly now, a commander leading his troops into battle. She understood some of what was going on, the voices of his knights filling the room as they worked. Trojan, firewalls and back hacked floated across the screen as they worked. Under her hands, she felt the muscles in his shoulders tense as  Vicrul cursed in the headset. 

“C’mon Vic, you can’t leave a bread crumb. Nothing, you got that?” he growled out, his scent spiking around him.

Her lips parted in surprise, her Omega reeling from the sudden change in his Alpha. Smoothing her hands over his shoulders, she found her fingers tracing lightly over the silvered mark of his mating gland causing his scent to intensify. Rey felt the smirk spread over her lips as his voice caught, the low rumble of pleasure rolling across his chest. 

With one hand still tapping across the keyboard, Ben tugging her wrist to press his lips to the gland there before nuzzling against it. 

“I won’t be long Little One,” he murmured. “Why don’t you head upstairs, and I’ll finish up?”

Rey dipped her head to whisper in his ear when the rich scent of Alpha caught her. Her eyes fluttered as a shudder rolled through her. She was helpless to stop her Omega, letting her head dip to his mating gland to slowly drag her tongue over his gland with a moan. 

His body jerked at the first swipe of her tongue across his skin, his Alpha already at the surface ready to take. Her breathy little moan tore at his self-control, his fingers missing the keys while he struggled to focus. He quickly tapped the mute button on headset, lifting his hungry eyes to hers. 

“Naughty, naughty Little One” he murmured, tugging her into his lap. 

Rey wound her fingers into his hair, pulling his lips to hers. His lips parted to allow her access, her tongue sweeping in to tangle with his. His hand gripped her hip as she kissed him, her Omega leading her. 

Ben ripped his lips from her with a gasp, hearing his team calling for him through his headset. He nearly groaned as she snuggled into his chest, her head dipping to the curve of his shoulder to taste his skin with little kitten licks. 

“What?” he barked out, struggling to keep his eyes on the screen. 

Ushar was typing furiously in the chat screen, directing Kylo to the waiting file meanwhile  Cardo was cursing a blue streak as he came across a fire wall. 

“Kylo, we need to get you in here man. You need to hack the wall if you want us to be able to drop the last of the bombs,”  Cardo muttered, the keystrokes singing in the background. 

“ Gimmie a sec,” Ben ground out, his hands full of his needy Omega. 

Rey worked her hands between their bodies, her hand cupping at the growing bulge in his  loose sleep pants. Her tongue traced over the shell of his ear; her lips curved as he bit back a moan of his own. Her voice was husky as she whispered in his ear. 

“I want you Alpha,” she purred out. 

“ Rey... ” he choked, her hand squeezing him lightly. 

“ Shhh . You just finish what you’re doing and let me take care of you,” she murmured, sliding to the floor between his knees. 

He could only watch as she loosened the tie on his sleep pants, her little fingers curving around the waist band to tug them down over his hips. His breath shuddered out as she freed him from his boxers, her fingers wrapping around the base of him as she looked up into his eyes. 

“Finish it Kylo,” she murmured.

“Fuck!” he cursed, his hips jerking up as her tongue slowly circle the dripping tip of his cock.

Ben fumbled with the mouse for a brief moment, dragging his eyes from her lips surrounding the head of his dick. His screen flashed to life as his fingers flew across the keyboard, jumping in to hack the wall for  Cardo . 

“I’m in,” he ground out, fighting to keep his voice even as her hot little mouth slowly worked down over his cockhead. “Get in there and get this shit put in place, we need to get out in less than ninety seconds.  Ushar , activate the trojan.  Ap’Lek set the mines.”

Rey hummed lightly in her throat, the  silky smooth skin of him stretched around the hard steel felt so right on her tongue. His scent was wild here, dark and rich and so Alpha. His voice carried the commanding tone of an Alpha, directing his Knights as if he were in a battle. Her fingers wrapped around his thick cock as she began to bob her head slowly down the length of him. 

Ben felt his eyes drift when he felt her fingers grazing over the raised skin of his knot, swelling already in anticipation of being inside of her. His mouth watered as the scent of her arousal drifted up to tickle at his nose. 

“Omega,” he breathed out. 

Her eyes found his as she took him all the way to the base of him, her lips brushing against the ridge of his knot. Vaguely she heard the drone of voices and the clicking of the keys above her, but her eyes never left his face. All the while she worked his cock, she watched his struggle to focus on the monitors in front of him. 

His hips were rocking now, his hand dropping to tangle in her hair as he fucked her mouth. His words were harsh while he barked his orders to the Knights, abandoning his keyboard all together. Ben dropped his eyes in time to notice her hand slip beneath her shorts, her fingers working between her soaked lips

“Finish it,” he growled out to his Knights, shoving the keyboard to the side. 

He pulled her off his cock, the wet pop loud in the space and lifted her from the floor dropping her on the desk in front of him. He rose to his feet, dragging her head back to take her lips fiercely his growl deep in his chest. Ben felt his hands tremble as he yanked the tank top over head to toss to the floor.

Her legs wrapped around his waist as he pressed himself against her soaked core to grind against her. Her head dropped to the side, allowing him access for his teeth to scrape against her gland before tracing his bite with his tongue. Rey moaned wantonly, her hips rocking against him seeking friction. 

“Alpha please,” she breathed out, her hands pulling his shirt over his head. 

“So naughty Little one, teasing me that way,” he ground out, slipping his hand between them to find her soaked for him. His finger slipped between her lips to circle lightly over her clit. 

Her back arched, pushing her hips towards him with a sigh and she placed her hands on the desk behind her. She smirked as his eyes dropped down to her breasts, her nipples hard and pink just begging for his mouth. Her eyes drifted closed when his finger traced over hardened tip, flicking gently. Rey gasped when he lowered his head to circle his tongue over her nipple. Faintly she heard voices, her eyes popping open.

“Ben!” she gasped.

“Soon Little One,” he murmured, lifting his eyes to hers.

“ Nonono , the Knights! They’re watching,” she whispered frantically, her arms wrapping around her body as she glanced over her shoulder. 

Ben looked over her shoulder in confusion, his face clouding over as he scanned the monitors. Several Knights were looking away from their screens, their shoulders shaking with laughter. A glance at the chat panel showed  Ushar furiously filling the screen. Ben felt the flush roll through his chest as he realized he’d activated the webcam. 

“If I find out any of you have screen grabs, your systems won’t be good for anything but paperweights,” he growled out menacingly. He felt Rey curling into his chest as he reached behind her to shut the program down. His arms wrapped around her, holding tightly as she trembled in his arms. 

“I’m sorry” he muttered, smoothing his hands over her back.

Lifting her head, she met his eyes as the laughter burst from her lips. It only took a moment for Ben to follow suit, his own shoulders shaking with laughter before sinking back into his chair. 

“Shit baby, I didn’t mean for them to see you,” he apologized, his hands sliding over her knees.

Rey just shook her head with a grin and leaned forward to press her lips to his. 

“It’s alright love, they didn’t see that much.”

“I don’t like the idea they saw anything,” he grumbled, sliding his hands up her thighs.

“You don’t want anyone watching me get off?” she asked slyly, her voice teasing. 

“I’m the only one that gets to watch you come, Little One,” he growled, his fingers getting closer and closer to the wet heat between her legs. 

“Hmmm, so you  wanna watch me come?”

Ben pressed his hands against her thighs, spreading her open where she sat in front of him. He teased the tip of his finger between her soaked lips, slowly dragging his finger to her slick entrance. It was his turn to smirk now as her breath caught with a gasp, her hips arching towards him. One long finger pressed inside of her, feeling her clamp down on him before sliding out.

“I’m  gonna do better than that sweetheart.  **_ We’re _ ** gonna watch you come,” he murmured.

Without another word he lifted her to sit on his lap as he reached for the mouse again. With just a few clicks, he opened the webcam application and then pushed his chair further back to get just the angle he wanted. Ben watched her eyes widen on the screen in front of them as he draped her legs over his to spread her wide open. 

“Ben?” she whispered, her hands coming up to cover herself. 

“Don’t worry little one, we’re not connected to anything. Only we can see this,” he murmured, bringing his hands up to cup her breasts.

Rey couldn’t tear her eyes away from the image of them, his huge hands moving against her skin. Her breath came faster now as he rolled her nipples between his fingers, the tug sending a jolt straight down to her pussy. She watched him as he trailed his hand down over her belly, his hand cupping her. His breath was hot against her ear as he spoke. 

“I can feel how wet you are, how hot your little cunt is,” he hummed, letting his finger circle her clit lightly. “Can you see it?”

Rey could only nod now, her eyes locked on his fingers. Even in the low light she could see his fingers glistening with her slick as he dipped his fingers inside of her over and over. Behind her, she felt his cock, hot and thick trapped between their bodies.

“Ben, Ben please...” she whimpered, her head dropping back to his shoulder. 

“Uh  uh . Eyes on the screen or I stop Rey,” he  urged, his voice thick now. 

Her head lifted with a low whimper, her hand dropping to his wrist as if to hold him in place. Faintly she heard the wet noises his fingers made while he fucked her with his fingers. Rey lifted her eyes to his face in the monitor, his eyes dark and hungry while he worked her body. She felt the build low in her body, the orgasm building up and her hands drifted up her body to cup her breasts. She felt the growl in his chest. 

“Good girl. Show me how good I make you feel,” he rumbled, his fingers moving faster now. “Are you  gonna to come for me Omega? Are you  gonna come all over my fingers?”

His name fell from her lips when she came, crying out while her body shuddered over and over. His teeth grazed her neck before suckling gently on the gland, his fingers slowing over her clit. Rey sagged against him weakly, the breath panting from her lips. 

Ben felt the ache in his cock, his knot already sensitized between them. She lay draped over him, her body loose and warm from her orgasm and he lifted his fingers to bring them to his mouth. His eyes were on her face while he licked her wetness from them with a low moan. 

“You taste so sweet Little One,” he murmured, watching her eyes flash. 

“It feels like you need something Alpha,” she breathed, bracing her hands on his thick thighs to raise her body as she arched her back. “Don’t you want to be inside me?”

Shifting in the chair, he wrapped his hands around her waist to position her over his dripping cock. He held her in place while he pumped his hips, easing his wide cockhead into her wet  slit . He kept the strokes shallow, watching in the monitor as eased further and further into her. Her slick dripped down over his length, the ridge of his knot red.

“Ben...Alpha please...deeper,” she whined, her fingers digging into his leg. 

“Your cunt always feels so good stretched around my dick. Do you see the way your little cunt opens for me? The way that you take me inside Rey?” he asked, watching the blunt head sink into her.

“Yes,” she moaned, her body clenching tightly around him.

With a dark smile, he lifted her off to slide his cock between her drenched lips. Each brush against her clit had her trembling.

“Ben I need .... _ fuck _ ...please,” __ she hissed out.

This time he lets her sink all the way down over him, feeling her cunt stretch around him; the slick heat of her so wet, so soft and so tight. He feels the way she clenches around him, his cock jerking inside of her.

“Look how well you take me Omega,” he purred, his hands tight on her hips as he held her still.

Rey couldn’t take her eyes from where they were joined,  her pussy stretched wide and dripping with her legs spread wide over his thighs. She clenched her inner muscles around him with a moan, feeling his fingers dig into her. Her fingers drift over the base of him where his knot is already evident, dropping lower to cup his balls gently; so hot and heavy in her hands.

His groan fills the air as her little fingers massage him, her pussy tight around him and he can’t stop himself from thrusting against her. He watches himself disappear inside of her over and over, her slick dripping down over them. 

“ Gonna fuck you,” he muttered, his voice dark and hoarse with need. “Fuck you till you scream for me and then watch you stretch around my knot”.

Her body was fully under his control now, his hips slapping against hers while he fucked her. She felt like a doll in his hands, the way that he lifted her and pressed her down to meet his thrusts. The wet sounds of her slick filled the air and even as she watched, she saw how wet his thighs were becoming from the wetness just dripping from her. Her breasts bounced on the screen, her nipples hard and aching.

His breath was hot on her neck, the sounds coming from him animal in nature. Under his breath she could hear him, the garbled mumbling of  _ so good, perfect little cunt  _ and  _ mine.  _ The scent of them in the air was thick and heady, the perfect blend of them.

“Need you to come for me,” he grunted, his hips moving faster now. “Get there with me...please,” he moaned.

Rey dropped her fingers to her clit, her fingers soaked as she frantically worked herself. She felt him swelling inside of her, his knot catching at her entrance. He sank his teeth into the curve of her shoulder with a growl, bringing his hand to her throat to squeeze ever so lightly a contrast to the intensity of his hips. The feel of his teeth sent her screaming over the edge, her vision going grey as his thrusts became erratic. 

“Good... _ ah fuck... _ good girl. Come on my cock,” he growled, his hips slamming into her one final time with a shout. 

His body twitched as his knot swelled to lock her to him, his cock pumping over and over into her to fill her full of come. Her body sagged back against him with a broken sigh, her eyes drooping closed. Ben watched them in the monitors, his lips curving as she turned her head into his neck to breathe deeply. He smoothed his hands soothingly over her body, his contented purr rumbling his chest. 

Rey lifted her head as he hissed out a breath, the feel of his cock swelling as he gushed inside of her again. Her body contracted around him feeling the wet warmth spread inside of her. Once  again she found her eyes drawn to the monitors, taking in the flush across her face and chest. 

“Thank you for trusting me,” he murmured lowly, turning her head to his. 

“I can’t say that this doesn’t make me nervous, but you promised to take care of me and I trust in that. Just know that if you go to jail over any of this – I'll never speak to you again,” she told him fiercely. 

Ben chuckled as he pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose. “Yes ma’am.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up now as Kylo and the Knights of Ren take their revenge.
> 
> Chapter Snippet:
> 
> And you’re sure you want to be a part of this?” Ben asked, his voice incredulous as he lowered himself into the chair. 
> 
> “Of course I’m sure!” Rey exclaimed, spinning in her excitement. 
> 
> “But you realize that you’ll be face to face with him if you’re part of this, Little One.” 
> 
> “Actually, we had an idea,” she told him, her grin wide. 
> 
> “We?” 
> 
> “Well, yes. The Knights and I thought...” she broke off as he growled, whirling to look at the monitors filled with the faces of his Knights. 
> 
> “The Knights thought? You’re telling me that you all...talked about this?” he ground out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much sweet Kelly for bringing this idea to me and trusting me to make it something special for you. I hope that it was everything you wanted!

“Good afternoon sir, do you have an appointment?” the bubbly blonde receptionist asked rising to her feet.

“Yes, Kylo Ren for Oscar Isaac,” he responded with authority, checking his Breitling watch before looking around the office. He felt the eyes of the receptionist on him as he strolled through the room, not surprised but still disgusted at the scent of the unsuppressed Omega watching him. ‘ _ Of course his assistant is unsuppressed’  _ he thought to himself. 

He fought back his anger as he stood in front of the floor to ceiling window of the office. He looked over himself in the reflection of the window, dark and imposing in solid black. Ben knew at the end of this day, Oscar Isaac would know the vengeance that was Kylo and the Knights of Ren. He felt his anger building and fought back against it, letting his mind drift to his Mate and their conversation only two days earlier.

_ “And you’re sure you want to be a part of this?” Ben asked, his voice incredulous as he lowered himself into the chair. _

_ “Of course I’m sure!” Rey exclaimed, spinning in her excitement.  _

_ For well over an hour, Rey had holed herself up in the basement with Ben as he and the Knights went through the details of their plan. The Knights had taken a shine to Rey, quickly siding with her against Kylo in her wishes to know exactly what they were up to. Cardo in particular had taken a brotherly role with her, teaching her all about internet security and how to protect herself from creeps like PoDam. In fact, he’d gotten a particular kick out of ribbing Kylo for not teaching her the basics himself.  _

_ “But you realize that you’ll be face to face with him if you’re part of this, Little One.” _

_ “Actually, we had an idea,” she told him, her grin wide.  _

_ “We?” _

_ “Well, yes. The Knights and I thought...” she broke off as he growled, whirling to look at the monitors filled with the faces of his Knights.  _

_ “The Knights thought? You’re telling me that you all...talked about this?” he ground out. _

_ Her eyes rolled as his scent spiked, quickly moving to sit in his lap and take his face in her hands. She waited until his eyes met hers and then pressed her lips to his, feeling his body relax into hers. As she eased back from him, she glanced over his shoulder to wave off the Knights currently laughing on screen.  _

_ “Just listen. Kuruk had a way that would allow me to be a part of this without _ **_ actually _ ** _ having to be in the room with you. You could set me up here on the system, I will only be as close as the video feed. I can say my piece and I can watch what’s going on without being at risk. And, without me there you don’t have to worry about me distracting you.” _

_ “You told me just a few days ago that you didn’t want to know about any of this. And I wanted to protect you from any fall out,” he replied, scrubbing a hand over his face.  _

_ “Baby I know that. But you and the Knights, you’ve explained everything to me. They’ve assured me that nothing they do can be traced or tracked. I need to do this. I can’t let him do this to me, to us. I need him to see that he doesn’t scare me.” _

_ For several long moments he just searched her face, the strength and determination written all over it. He turned to look over the monitors, his Knights solidly on board with Rey. Even Ushar had filled the chat panel with his support.  _

_ “Alright” he sighed. “Alright. So how does this change the plan?” _

_ Her grin lit up the room as she responded. “This is what we’re gonna do...” _

Ben heaved a sigh, checking his watch again as the perky receptionist chattered behind him, desperately trying to engage him in conversation. In just the few minutes he’d been listening to her, he knew her name was Amanda and she’d been here for just a few months after going through a terrible break up. Amanda was currently single and seeking her Mate. As she crept closer and closer, her cloyingly sweet scent invading his senses Ben cleared his throat. 

“Am I to assume that my time isn’t valuable to Mr. Isaac? He’s nearly fifteen minutes late for our appointment.”

Amanda stepped back at the coldness of his tone, clearly shocked that he was showing no interest in her. 

“Oh! Um, I’m so sorry. Let me check...” she stuttered, flushing wildly as she rushed to the door marked private. 

Ben felt the phone in his pocket vibrate and tugged it from his pocket to read the incoming text.

** \--Little One-- **

_ We’re ready love. _

As Ben tucked the phone back into his pocket he glanced up, his eyes laser focused on the scene unfolding in the doorway. Amanda had stepped just inside the door and was speaking quietly now to who Ben could only assume was Oscar. Ben felt his eyes narrow as a hand travelled over her side, curving intimately over her waist and hip before sliding around to cup her ass. The low growl from the Alpha inside the room nearly turned his stomach.

Fighting back the snarl of disgust he turned away from the door, closing his eyes as he focused on calming himself. He wasn’t going to blow this moment by decking the Alpha before he proved his point. Collecting himself, he turned with a polite smile as Oscar approached him. 

Ben felt his own Alpha sizing up the competition as Oscar joined him. Just as he’d seen in the images on Rey’s messenger app, Oscar was several inches shorter than his own 6’3. Seeing him in person, his initial assessment of ‘PoDam’ being puny was absolutely justified. His eyes narrowed as the sharp scent of enhancers crept across his nose. It wasn’t uncommon for an Alpha to use enhancers, especially those who slept their way through Omega’s but still unpleasant. 

“Mr. Ren! Pleasure to meet you. Sorry for the delay, I had a call run over. One of my vendors couldn’t seem to get my order right, but I shouldn’t have been surprised considering it’s being run by an Omega,” he offered with a broad smile and a handshake.

“Oh?” Ben murmured, grasping Oscars hand firmly to shake his hand. Ben felt a flash of Alpha pride at the wince from Oscar as he squeezed his hand just a bit harder than necessary.

“Yeah well, I'm sure you know how it goes. Business run by an Omega, bound to have screw ups,” he laughed out, flexing his hand. 

Ben felt his mouth open, the vicious response ready to spring forth when his phone buzzed lightly drawing him back to the moment. He forced a smile to curve his lips lightly before speaking. 

“Indeed. So, as I mentioned in our email exchange, I am looking for a company that can handle the design and application of graphics on a series of Upsilon class shuttles. I have a specific vision in mind along with a tight deadline. I’ll be frank here with you, this is a small company and I’m just not sure that I am fully confident in your ability to get it done,” Ben replied, his voice ringing with authority.

Oscar visibly bristled, the frustration sending his scent spiking. Ben nearly laughed aloud as Oscar struggled to find the right words. Seeing Amanda rolling in the refreshment cart, he offered a cup of coffee. 

“I’m positive that I can make this happen for your company which is why I asked you here. I’d like to take you on a tour of the facility so that you can see FlyBoy is ready to earn your business.”

“Can I get you gentlemen anything else?” Amanda purred out, her shoulders thrown back to push her breasts against the straining buttons of her blouse. 

As Ben shook his head no, Oscar motioned Amanda out of the room. His eyes lingered on the sway of her hips as Amanda rolled the cart out.

“I did read through your emails and I can tell that you have very specific tastes and as you can tell, I do as well,” he offered with a snarky smile, waggling his eyebrows in Amanda’s direction. 

“Yes well, your taste in women really doesn’t interest me. What I need to know is, whether or not you can handle this project,” he replied coldly, rising to his feet. “I have several other companies vying for this contract and little time to waste on ‘frat boy’ woman watching.”

This time Oscar didn’t bite back his response, surging to his feet as well. 

“Mr. Ren, I assure you that FlyBoy can handle any deadline you throw my way. The work is certainly not an issue. Why don’t we begin the tour and I’ll show you how we can exceed your expectations?”

“Fine. I can’t imagine that it will take too terribly long to tour the facility, it’s the smallest of the facilities that I’m visiting today,” he replied, disdain dripping in his tone. 

Oscar forced a smile as he led Ben from the office, beginning his hard sell spiel. Ben listened with half an ear, tugging his phone from his pocket. 

** \--Ben-- **

_ We’re on the tour now. _

_ Is everyone ready? _

Ben followed behind Oscar, discreetly taking photo’s as they walked. At nearly every turn, Ben recognized a face from the Knight’s research. Almost every worker in the facility was female and Omega, several of them ringing bells in his memory and he quickly sent messages in the chat to his Knights and Rey who were waiting on instruction.

** \--Ben-- **

_ I’m sending pics.  _

_ Run the facial recognition. _

_ I’m sure we have files of these women. _

Oscar paused to answer a question, his head bent low over the desk of the young Omega currently working a graphics program. Ben watched in disgust as Oscar smoothed a hand over her shoulders, his fingers grazing against the raised gland at the curve of her neck. Once again, he caught the scent of Omega in the air. As he watched, Oscar allowed his hand to slide down the front of her blouse with a predatory smile.

“Is there a reason that all of the Omega in this building are off suppressants?” Ben asked, genuine curiosity in voice.

Oscar turned in surprise, pulling his hand from the young Omega’s shirt with a pat to her shoulder. 

“You’re an Alpha and a CEO, surely you see the benefit of keeping the workplace suppressant free. What better way to be fully prepared for the demands of an Alpha than to have an Omega ready to respond to every need?" 

His lip curled, appalled that Oscar didn’t even bother to disguise his behavior. 

** \--Ben-- **

_ This is sickening. _

_ He keeps the Omega’s off suppressants. _

_ He wants them ready for his every need. _

_ How many women have you ID’d? _

Ben followed behind Oscar as they continued their tour, continuing to photograph as they went. He kept an eye on the screen as his Knights filtered information across the chat panel. Nearly thirty minutes passed as they concluded their tour, Ben beyond ready to finish this. He trailed behind Oscar into his office, walking past Amanda still at the reception desk. 

“So Kylo, you’ve seen everything FlyBoy has to offer. I’m ready to sit down and hash out this contract. What do you say?” he asked, his smile broad. 

As Oscar moved to sit behind the desk, Ben found himself staring at the monitor on the corner of the desk. Displayed on the screen he found himself staring at a picture of his wife, his Mate on the monitor a picture Ben recognized from the files he’d shown Rey. He felt his hands balling into fists, the desire to rip the arrogant little Alpha out of his chair and beat him bloody. Instead, he choked back his rage and motioned to the screen. 

“Doesn’t your Mate have an issue with all of the Omega in the building?” he asked. 

Oscar glanced down to the monitor, his eyes lighting up as he looked down. 

“Oh no, she’s not my Mate. I haven’t put my teeth into one yet, but this one has potential. I mean just look at the ass on her? Can you imagine that ass up in air, soaked in slick? I bet she’d beg so pretty for her Alpha’s cock,” he went on, his smile predatory. 

The rage was blinding as Ben listened to the chuckle rolling from the chest of Oscar, scenting the arousal of the Alpha currently ogling the nearly nude picture of his Mate on the beach. His fingers danced across the screen of the phone to send a text before slipping it into his jacket pocket. 

** \--Ben-- **

_ It’s time.  _

Ben sat across from Oscar, reaching down into the briefcase at his feet to pull out his iPad with a dark smile, activating a series of screens as he spoke. 

“Tell me something Oscar. Do you bother to do any research on the companies that you do business with?” he asked, tapping lightly on the screen without even a glance up.

Oscar sat as well, his brow furrowed as he watched Ben on the iPad, the unease creeping across in his scent. 

“Why do you ask?”

“I have to say I’m pretty disappointed. I thought you were running a business here Oscar. Or should I call you  _ Papi?” _ Ben replied, his tone dark and menacing. 

Ben watched with no little amount of satisfaction as Oscar’s face paled, the realization spreading across his features. He leaned back in his chair with a chuckle as Oscar rose to his feet.

“Who the fuck are you?” Oscar growled, planting his hands on the desk in front of him with a slap. 

“Perhaps you shouldn’t worry about who I am, as much as you should worry about why I’m here,” Ben began.

“You know what, I don’t care why you’re here. Get out!” Oscar demanded, his voice raising. 

“Now, now. Let’s not be hasty, there is still quite about to talk about. And trust me when I tell you that you are going to want to know why I’m here. Sit down.  ** Sit down, ** ” Ben ordered, the authoritative Alpha command ringing clear. 

“Who are you? Is Kylo Ren even your name?” Oscar asked, his arms across his chest. 

A smirk spread across his face now as he responded. “I am Kylo Ren. But more important than my name is why I’m here. You see, unlike you I actually research the people I do business with. And the people my wife does business with.”

It was Oscars turn to smirk now. “Oh, lemme guess, I dipped my cock into your wife and you have a problem with it? Lemme tell you buddy, if she comes to me for dick that isn’t my problem. It sounds like it’s yours.”

“Still don’t get it do you?” Ben asked with a chuckle, lifting the iPad. With a few taps on the screen, Ben took control of every computer in the building at FlyBoy. With only a few swipes, every screen in Oscar’s office was filled with images of Rey that the Knights had found. 

“What’re you doing? How in the hell?” Oscar muttered, his fingers tapping out over his keyboard. 

“Don’t bother, it won’t get you anywhere. Right now, I have full control of every computer system in the building and in your home.”

Oscar’s head whipped up to stare into the smirking face of Ben as he paled dramatically, his brow beginning to sweat. 

“Why? What?” he stuttered out.

“Let’s start at the beginning,” Ben started off, his fingers swiping across the iPad. “Not long ago, you reached out to my wife online about a website. Actually, let me be more specific. You reached out to my  ** Mate ** about designing a website. I’m sure you know my wife, Rey?” he asked, triggering the screen on Oscars desk. 

Walking around behind Oscar, Ben dropped a hand to his shoulder as the bright smile of Rey filled the screen. He couldn’t help but smile as she offered him a little wave. 

“Hello Little One,” he purred out, smiling as she flashed a smile on the screen.

“Hiya handsome,” she responded, her eyes bright and twinkling. 

“Oscar and I are just chatting about why I’m here if you care to listen in,” he offered casually, his own smile broad now as she nodded excitedly. “I’m sure by now you recognize my wife, in fact I’m sure of it. You probably even recognize the porch she’s sitting on right now since I know that you’ve been to my house. Remember, the night you left flowers for her on the stoop?”

Ben turned now, the oversized screens on the wall replaying the images from Ben’s security system showing Oscar walking around their yard and peeking into the windows as he stalked Rey in her office. His hand clenched tightly on Oscar’s shoulder, drawing a pained hiss of breath from him. 

“I gotta tell ya, I don’t appreciate the way you came on to my wife. And coming to my home? Not cool,” he murmured darkly.

Oscar flushed wildly now, seeing the images across the screen of the conversations that he’d had with Rey. “But you aren’t her husband. I saw them together at the jewelry store. And at the house cuddled up on the couch,” he mumbled, his eyes darting between the two. 

It was Rey that spoke now, the laughter clear in her voice. “You really aren’t that smart, are you? That picture you sent me? The one of my partner Rose and man you thought was my Alpha? The redhead is her Mate. That was taken the night of their engagement party. I helped him pick out the ring he used to propose,” she laughed out.

“Get out!” Oscar demanded, shoving away from the desk. “Get out now or I’ll call the cops.”

“I wouldn’t advise it Poe, that is what you call yourself online right? Poe Dameron?” he mentioned casually. 

“You have no right to hack me! It’s illegal and I’ll have you arrested and...” he bellowed, snatching up the phone. 

“Little One, have the Knights shut down the telecommunications please,” he asked, winking as she nodded. 

Oscar slapped at the phone panel, trying desperately to find a line to dial out. “What the hell?!”

“Still don’t get it do you? Tell me Oscar, did you hear anything a few years ago about Millenium Airlines?” he asked, his brows raised in question.

“Yeah, they went under after they were exposed by...” he broke off, paling.

“Exposed by the hacker group known as the Knights of Ren” Ben supplied.

“And you’re...”

“Kylo Ren. In the flesh and I told you once already, I have full control of every computer system here and in your home. You’re going to sit and listen to what I have to say or I’m going to begin broadcasting some very interesting video footage that we found when we took control of your system,” Ben told him.

“You can’t do that, you’re bluffing,” Oscar stuttered out. 

“Really?” Ben murmured, his fingers moving once again on the iPad. “Take a look then.” 

Oscar glanced up to the monitor on the wall in front of him, the video feed showing his secretary Amanda in the waiting room. As he watched, Amanda’s computer monitor lit up a video playing now to draw her attention. He swallowed audibly as he recognized the footage on the screen. A shriek came from the waiting room as Amanda watched herself on the screen, her skirt hiked over her hips as Oscar fucked into her from behind across her desk. 

“Tell me something Oscar, did she know that you were recording her?” Ben asked 

Rey piped up from the screen on his desk. “I’m pretty sure it’s illegal to record someone without their consent. Especially in such a, well compromising position,” she giggled. 

Oscar rushed across the room as Amanda began pounding on his now locked door, her shrieks louder now while she demanded he opened the door. 

“Stop! Stop the damn video already!” 

Ben stopped the video, reverting the screen back to her desktop as he turned back to Oscar. 

“Are you ready to listen yet?” 

Oscar turned from the door, sinking into the couch at the wall visibly shaken now as Amanda cursed and threatened in the waiting room.

“What do you want?” Oscar asked, his hand scrubbing shakily over his face. 

“I want you listen. We have information that can be very, very damaging to both Poe Dameron and Oscar Isaac. I’ve gained access to every social media page, website and computer you own. We’ve been through it all and we have everything that we need to destroy you and the reputation of your company. Not to mention the possibility of the lawsuits and charges that could be brought against you by the women.”

“Just how many of the Omega’s in the facility out there have you fucked and recorded without their knowledge?” Ben asked.

“So what? I hit on your wife and you destroy everything I’ve built? That’s what this is?”

“Hit on my wife? You think I’m here just because you hit on her?” Ben ground out, his scent spiking wildly in the space as he felt the aggression building. “Even after she repeatedly told you no, your response was to send pictures of your puny little dick. After you sexually harassed her and she blocked you, you created yet another online profile to continue to harass her.”

Ben heard Rey behind him, but his Alpha was in full control now as he remembered the terror in her voice when she’d called him in tears and hidden away in her office while she waited for him. He couldn’t stop his hands from snaking out and fisting in Oscar’s shirt front as he dragged him off the couch and up on to his toes. 

“And when you couldn’t get to her online, you came to my fucking house. You brought your Alpha stink to my home to terrorize my Omega.  ** My Mate.  ** You’re lucky that you aren’t a stink in a landfill!” he growled, nearly nose to nose with Oscar. 

“Alpha,” Rey called from the monitor.

Ben turned to see her face filling the screen and dropped Oscar back on the couch as he fought to calm himself again. 

“As you can see Poe or rather Oscar, I’m in the very capable hands of my Alpha. There is nothing you have to offer me that could ever tempt me away from him,” she purred out, her fingers drifting over the raised mark on her gland.

Ben nearly laughed aloud at the sound of disgust that rolled from Oscar’s chest. All of his physical threats and it was the words of his Omega that shrank Oscar back to size. Ben tugged his sleeves back down and smoothed his jacket over his chest before moving to sit in the chair behind the desk. 

“Now that we have your attention, let me explain what happens from here. Make sure you listen carefully. You have been hacked by the Knights of Ren; they have full control of everything digital in your life. Copies of every video and picture in your digital library, access to your data base here at FlyBoy, to include the government contracts that you haven’t fulfilled as of yet. Contracts that could cost you security clearance and penalties if the information were to leak. We have everything. Even the upskirt pics on your phone,” Ben told him with a smile. 

“And what do you from me?” Oscar asked wearily. 

“I want you to make sure that you never,  ** ever ** utter my wife’s name again. That you never look at another picture of her again. If you see her on the street, you’ll cross the road to avoid being within fifty feet of her for starters,” Ben replied, his voice deadly serious. 

“Little One? Is there anything else that you want from Oscar?”

Her smile was huge as she thought over the messages that she had received while Ben was touring the facility. 

“Yes actually. I’d like to see Oscar begin treating the Omega in his facility with far more consideration then he currently does. If they want to be suppressed, he allows it. And no more sleeping with his employees. It’s creepy.”

“You’ll be happy to know that all of the pictures of my wife have already been permanently removed from your systems so you won’t be tempted and we’ve also taken the liberty of blocking you from accessing any of her social media or business accounts.”

Oscar got to his feet again, his hands trembling as he poured himself a scotch from the bar in the corner. Tossing the drink back, he turned to look at Ben.

“And exactly how do you know that I don’t call the cops the minute you walk out the door?”

“Because we’re watching. We will be monitoring everything you do. The Knights will be lurking in every chat room you visit, every website you build and monitor every digital footprint you have. One slip and your entire life goes public,” Ben offered with a smirk. 

“And you really think you can do all of that?” Oscar asked, filling his glass a second time. 

In an instant, the screens surrounding the room were filled with the shadowy images of the Knights on their computers. As Oscar gulped audibly, the Knights filled the screens with video, pictures and even logged into his banking accounts. 

“I don’t think I can. I  ** know ** we can,” Ben promised darkly, his lips curved ever so slightly. “So, I’ll just leave you to think about what we’ve talked about for a bit. You need to make a decision. I’ll be in touch soon to discuss your answer.” 

As he rose to his feet, he looked down to the screen on the desk with a smile. 

“I’m coming home, Little One. See you soon,” he murmured.

Rey blew a kiss to the screen before logging off, the FlyBoy Logo filling the screen again. Ben rose to his feet, stepping around the desk to leave. 

“I suggest you think hard. The Knights are watching.”

Oscar waited until the door closed behind Ben before dashing around the desk again, quickly entering the password to his computer. As the screen flashed “Access Denied” he threw the glass at the door with a bellow of frustration.

In the lobby, Ben only smiled at the sound of glass shattering as he walked out of the waiting room to the waiting car. 

***

Across town Rey was practically vibrating as she waited for Ben to get home, her feet nearly wearing a groove in the living room as she watched for the car service to pull up. Watching Ben so effortlessly put Oscar in his place had her Omega swooning. She’d felt the flush of arousal as she watched her Alpha drag him off the couch, his shoulders stretching the fabric of his suit. She’d almost moaned when tossed him to the couch, seeing him so physical in his defense of her. The sound of the door slamming closed had her spinning back towards the front of the house, her Omega already scenting Ben.

Ben nearly ran up the front path, a sense of urgency deep in his body. His cock was already half hard, the ridge of his knot sensitized as he approached the door and the scent of his Omega crept across his nose. He burst through the door, slamming it closed behind him.

“Omega,” he called out, a tinge of desperation in his voice as he strode through the house, stripping his jacket off.

“Alpha,” she breathed out, rushing towards him almost leaping into his arms. 

His hands tangled in her hair as he dragged her head back to mouth at her gland, the rich scent of her filling his senses. A breathy little sigh shuddered from her lips as Ben nipped at her fragrant skin before taking her lips with his. His mouth crashed into hers, his tongue sweeping over hers almost desperately now. 

He walked her backwards towards the wall, his hands finally cupping her bottom to lift her up against him; her skirt hiking up over her hips. Her legs wound around his waist as he pressed her against the wall, holding her in place as he ravaged her lips with a growl deep in his throat.

His scent overwhelmed Rey, strong and primal almost as if he were on the edge of his Rut. His hands were rough as they moved over her body, hot and heavy. Between her legs Rey felt the hot, hard press of his cock against her damp panties. Rey dropped her head back with a gasp, her lips swollen from his and the faint scrape of his beard bringing a rosy flush to her cheeks. 

“Ben,” she sighed out, her fingers pressing into his arms.

“I need you, need to be inside you,” he growled, his hips pressing her against the wall as he pulled her shirt over her head. 

Rey cried out as his mouth sealed over her nipple, suckling deeply on the lace covered skin. His hands kneaded at her hips, the press of his fingers into her skin bordering on painful as he devoured her. 

“Alpha please,” she moaned, her fingers tangling in his hair as she tugged his head up. 

His eyes were dark, nearly black as his eyes met hers. His mouth was parted while he panted out a breath and his tongue swept out to moisten his lips. His Alpha was in full control now, there was no gentleness here. This Alpha had won the fight; he was here to lay claim on his Omega.

“He’ll never bother you again. Never!” Ben growled out, his hand slipping between them to pull at the lace between her legs.

“You did so well Alpha, so good for me” she panted, the gasp tearing out of her when his fingers pushed between her soaked folds to press against her opening. 

“You belong to me. He knows it,” Ben muttered, pushing his finger inside of her with a groan of his own as her body clamped down around his finger wetly. “Mine.”

“Yours,” she moaned, her hips rocking hard against his hand. “Take me. Make me yours again.” 

In an instant Ben whirled from the wall, setting her feet on the floor before turning her over the back of the couch. Her skirt was pulled down over her hips and pushed to the side as he spread his hands over her now damp thighs. 

Rey heard the rip of fabric behind her, his black shirt tossed to the floor in front of her. She felt the hot press of his hand on the small of her back as he unzipped his slacks to free himself, shoving his pants and boxers to the ground in one movement. Glancing back over her shoulder, she felt the wave of heat roll through her body as he dipped his fingers into her slick before wrapping his fingers around his cock to coat himself in her. His hand pumped slowly up the length of his cock as he lined himself up against her. 

“Spread your legs Omega,” he ground out, the wide head of his cock pressed just inside of her. 

Her feet shifted to do as he asked, his hand caressing the round curve of her bottom. Rey heard the low purr of approval from his chest as he rocked his hips against her, easing his cock deeper into her with each stroke. 

“Good girl” he murmured, his hands dropping to grip her hips. “You take me so well.”

“Please Alpha” she breathes out, her breath catching at overwhelming fullness she felt with him inside of her.

His hips slapped against her now as he drove himself into her, the sound of skin slapping loud in the space. Ben’s fingers dug into the soft skin at her hips, nearly lifting her off the floor as he pounded into her from behind. 

“So -  _ oh God _ – so good Little One. So wet and messy. Is all this for me?” he growled.

Ben felt the flutters inside of her already, her body getting impossibly more wet with each stroke. He could feel the raised edge of his knot already waiting to lock them together, his cock already swelling in anticipation. He slipped a hand to her front, his fingers slipping between her soaked lips as he circled her clit roughly, her cries getting louder and more frantic as his name burst from her lips. 

“Come on me Omega, soak my cock for me” he urged, grinding his hips into her.

She came with a shriek, her body bucking wildly against him even as he continued to drive himself into her. Rey sagged against the couch, her breath sobbing out as she fought to keep herself braced on the cushions. 

“We’re not done yet” he whispered, his hand moving slowly up her body to rest lightly over her throat as he pulled her flush against his chest.

“Ben...Alpha” she whimpered, her voice needy. 

“Tell me what you want. Tell me” he ordered, his hips slowing as he pulled himself almost out of her. 

“Your knot...I want your knot. Please” she begged, her fingers wrapping around his wrist. 

“You want me to fill you, come inside you?” he asked, driving back into her with a groan.

The hand at her throat tightened slowly as he pounded into her, the rough pant of his breath against her ear now. His arm banded around her waist as he handled her body now, the thick ridge of his knot catching inside of her. He was almost mindless now, words just dropping from his lips. 

“ _ Mine. So tight, wet. Mine”. _

“Gonna come Omega,” he panted, his hips slapping against her. “Need you to come, come with me”.

His mouth dropped to the curve of her shoulder, his tongue sweeping out over her gland. Ben felt her body shudder against him, her body clamping down on his cock. His eyes rolled back as he felt his own body tremble, the swell of his knot catching inside of her as he came and his teeth sank into her gland with a groan. 

Her mouth dropped open, the scream locked in her throat as she came apart around him. His hips stuttered to a stop, his knot locking them together as he filled her. She struggled to catch her breath, her body weak as his hand drifted slowly away from her throat.

Ben cradled her against him, his hand braced on the couch as he caught his breath and his mind cleared.

“I think I should've thought this through a little better” he muttered, hissing out a breath as his cock swelled again.

Rey felt the giggle bubble up as she looked down, his arm still holding her up. She couldn’t help but look over her shoulder at him with a sassy smile. 

“And how do you propose we get comfortable now?” 

“Put your arm around my neck Little One,” he laughed out.

Rey wound her arm around his neck, gasping as he lifted her feet and moved quickly around the couch. She heard the hiss as he plopped down on the couch, settling her against his chest before dragging a blanket over them with a kiss to her shoulder. 

“I’d ask what got into you, but I think I know” Rey murmured, tucking her head under his chin with a smug smile. 

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. The best Alpha won today” she said, her voice ringing with pride.

His breath caught as once again he swelled inside her, her body clenching around him. “The best Alpha huh?”

Rey tipped her head back to look at him, her eyes so serious as she spoke.

“Absolutely Ben. You make me so proud to be yours,” she murmured, her hand resting gently on his cheek. “I just hope it’s done now.”

Ben shifted them on the couch, hooking his briefcase to draw out his iPad. “Well, let’s just make sure it is,” he rumbled out, activating the webcam and speaker on Oscar’s monitor with a swipe. 

Rey’s eyes widened as she took in the scene, the half empty glass on the desk and papers scattered over the surface. His eyes were bloodshot and there was a clear imprint of a hand across his cheek.  Obviously, Oscar hadn’t been able to avoid Amanda after Ben left the office. As Ben spoke, Oscar’s eyes lifted in surprise. 

“Have you had time to think about my offer?” Ben asked, his voice dark.

“You win. I’ll do everything you asked. Just...just don’t take my company away from me,” Oscar mumbled, the look of defeat written across his face. 

“Good choice,” Ben murmured, his fingers moving across the screen. 

As Rey watched, Ben allowed Oscar full access to his systems; the screens in the office reverting to the FlyBoy marketing screens. 

“Just remember, the Knights will be watching,” Ben reminded him one last time before stepping out of his system. 

“Is it over?” Rey asked.

“ Yes, Little One. It’s over.”

***


	5. Epilogue - I don't share Alpha....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I couldn't stop myself from finishing this story up with a surprise for my sweet Kelly @LostInQueue. I never in my wildest imagination thought a trio of movies would lead me to a love of these characters, much less lead me to some amazing friendships. Our friendship has bled over from Reylo into life and this is my way of thanking you Kelly for your friendship and being my partner in crime!
> 
> So, here is my surprise Epilogue to Unsolicited. We have a sneak peak into the future of our delicious Alpha Male and feisty Omega. We all know what happened when our Alpha Ben felt threatened by another Alpha, but what happens when his Omega feel threatened by a rival Omega?

** \--Ben-- **

_ Are you still coming to see me Little One? _

_ I can’t wait to see you. _

Rey tucked her phone back into her pocket with a smile as she swayed gently back and forth. Tucked into the stroller in front of her, her nearly ten-month-old daughter Olivia slept quietly while her twin brother Lucas babbled in Rey’s arms. 

Nearly a year had passed since her husband Ben had slipped back into his online alter ego Kylo Ren to take down an Alpha who’d been harassing her online and even came to her home  in an effort to frighten her. What had been an initially frightening experience had turned into one of the best things to happen to her, since it had given her the gift of motherhood.

Ben’s Alpha had fallen into a Rut almost immediately after taking down the interloper, pushing her into a reactive Heat that lasted nearly a week. It only took a few weeks for her to realize that she’d become pregnant as a result. 

Her lips curved as she thought back to the morning that she’d realized she was pregnant, her sweet Rose convinced already by some of her behaviors at work. Rose had surprised her at work with the test, convincing her to take it first thing the next morning. 

_ Her eyes filled with tears as she looked down to the positive test sitting on the counter of their bathroom. Her hand covered her still flat belly as the smile spread. While she and Ben hadn’t made firm plans, the talk of having a baby had come up several times over the last few months. In fact, only the threat from the other Alpha had distracted them from their planning.  _

_ The sound of Ben’s alarm from the bedroom, had her suddenly feeling nervous as she palmed the pregnancy test in her hand. She walked into the bedroom, her eyes readjusting to the low light as she sat on the edge of the bed.  _

_ “What’re you doing up already?” Ben murmured, tugging her down into his arms. _

_ She didn’t say anything for a moment, just snuggled into his embrace. She tucked her head against the curve of his shoulder, her nose brushing against his gland there to inhale deeply.  _

_ “Hey,” he rumbled. “You seem off. Are you ok Little One?” _

_ Still tucked against him, he couldn’t see the smile spread across her face. She placed the pregnancy test on his chest before responded.  _

_ “I’m not  _ _ gonna _ _ be little for long Alpha,” she told him. _

_ “What’re you talking ab...” he broke off as he brought the test up to his face.  _

_ She giggled as he shot to his feet, effectively tumbling her across the bed. Dashing across to the bathroom to flip the light on, he snatched his glasses off the counter as he looked to the test. Rey rolled to the edge of the bed, sitting up as she waited for him.  _

_ Ben slowly made his way back into the room, his hand visibly trembling now as he held the positive test. He sank to his knees in front of her, his head dropping to her chest.  _

_ “You’re sure?” _

_ “Pretty sure,” she replied, her hands brushing through his hair.  _

_ “Omega” he breathed, lifting his head to press his lips against hers.  _

_ As he pulled away from her, his eyes filled with tears as he pressed a hand to her belly. “I’m  _ _ gonna _ _ be a daddy.” _

Where expectant fathers were concerned, Rey had certainly won the lottery with her Mate. While Ben had always been the protective Mate, as her body had grown to accommodate the growing twins he’d turned damn near predatory. Any Alpha that drifted to close to them in public would send him into a frenzy, even having difficulties with the ob/gyn techs that had been responsible for her ultrasounds being in such close proximity.

The day that she’d discovered she was carrying twins, Ben practically moved back home to be close to her during the pregnancy; completely unwilling to be away from her for long periods of time. As a surprise for Rey and Rose, he’d completely transformed one floor of his building downtown into a new office space for R & R Designs. 

In the space he’d had enough room for Rey and Rose to each have an office, a shared conference area, kitchenette and best of all a nursery designed to allow Rey to continue to work while her children were nearby with the nanny. 

_ “Baby just think about it, you already said you wanted to have a Nanny instead of putting them in day care. You could have the nanny work from right here, all the while being just down the hall. You’d be able to nurse whenever you needed and look, even Rose loves the space,” he told her, motioning to Rose wandering the space in shock.  _

_ Rey eased down into the oversized chair in the nursery, her back aching from the burden of the twins. Ben had spared no expense in the space, the wide glass windows offering amazing views of the park.  _

_ “I don’t know  _ _ Ben, _ _ it just seems like so much. And what about Rose? This commute is...” she broke off  _ _ as Rose _ _ hurried over to sit next to her, taking her hand.  _

_ “Rey, Armie and I are actually getting ready to move to the brownstone. We decided that his place would be better for the future than my condo. This would actually be closer.” _

_ Ben sat on the table across from Rey as he spoke.  _

_ “You know one day Rose  _ _ may _ _ ready for her own child and she’d be able to use the nursery as well. Please Little One? Let me do this for us, for our family.” _

And  so, after Rey was ready to return to work after her maternity leave, Ben drove the four of them to the secure building in their new Suburban where they spent their day. Rey teased Ben mercilessly for weeks considering he spent more time on her floor than his own, but in truth; her Omega had never been happier.

As Lucas dozed off, she shifted him to her shoulder to wait for her doctor to return. Easing into the waiting chair, she one  handedly responded to Ben. 

** \--Rey-- **

_ Just waiting on the doc.  _

_ It’s time for my shot.  _

** \--Ben-- **

_ Just be prepared. _

_ Gwen is ready for a baby fix.  _

_ She’s gonna steal one or both.  _

** \--Rey-- **

_ You know I'm always happy to share.  _

_ Well, except you...Alpha.  _

** \--Ben-- **

_ Naughty, naughty Omega.  _

_ Do I need to show you again you’re mine? _

** \--Rey-- **

_ Yes please. _

_ Oops, doc’s here. See you soon love.  _

Rey tucked her phone back in her bag as the doctor came in, her smile bright. It didn’t take long to finish the exam, the doctor perfectly happy with how she’d recovered from birthing the twins. Even as Rey worried over the bit of extra  weight she still carried low on her belly or the extra curve to her hips, the doctor assured her that everything was moving along perfectly fine. After receiving her shot, she left the office to head back to the tower.

The walk back to the tower was short, Rey taking the time to enjoy the extra warm day. As they neared the lobby, Olivia woke with a cry; her face scrunched up in frustration while she kicked. Rey waved to their nanny, just walking in from the parking garage.

“Someone’s hungry I think,” Rey murmured, leaning in to lift Olivia  into her arms. 

“Looks like it,” Anna agreed, taking the stroller. 

Rey bounced gently as the elevator rose to their floor, her swollen breasts already leaking as Olivia cranked up in volume. After several long moments, Rey looked up in relief as the elevator dinged, marking the arrival to R & R Designs. 

“I’ll be in the nursing room Anna,” Rey called, rushing down the hallway. 

Bursting into the room, she gratefully tugged her loose peasant blouse open as she sank into the welcoming rocker. It only took a moment to settle Olivia on to her breast, her hand curled up to rest on her mother. Rey pushed off lightly, the chair rocking gently as she nursed. 

It still amazed her to look down into the face of her children, their milky skin nearly identical to their father. The twins shared nearly identical shades of hazel eyes, a beautiful blend of Rey and Ben. At the tap on the door, she looked up to find Ben walking in with Lucas in his arms. 

“Hi little one,” he murmured, leaning down to press his lips to Rey first and then to the top of Olivia’s head. 

“Which one of us are you talking to Daddy?” Rey asked, her smile spreading. 

“Daddy huh? Is that what you’re  calling me now?” he asked, his voice gruff even as he made faces with Lucas. 

“Do you want me to call you Daddy?” she asked with a wink. 

“Someone is feeling extra naughty today I think,” Ben replied, the growl low in his chest. 

“Well, we are going to need to talk about the babies having their first sleep over in the next little while. Maybe your Mom and Dad are ready for a  grandparents weekend?” she mentioned casually, watching his eyes darken with interest. 

“Soon? You’re ready for a Heat? Is it safe?” he asked.

“Doc says yes. And not too far away either, so it’s a good thing that the babies are enjoying solids now. It’ll make it easier on your parents.”

Rey eased Olivia off the breast, sitting her up to pat her back. It wasn’t going to be much longer before the twins would be weaning off the breast, already Lucas was showing more interest in the foods than the breast. 

As Olivia babbled to her Daddy, her little arms lifting to him; Lucas let out a cry; obviously ready to nurse like his sister. Rey smiled at her boy, settling him at the opposite breast while Olivia cooed at Daddy.

Ben couldn’t take his eyes off his wife, every time she nursed their children the wave of Alpha pride rising  inside of him. In these moments, he felt utterly at peace; her scent changing into the most intriguing of scents. Something him, her and the newest layer that was the twins. He thought he knew love when he’d met Rey, when she allowed him to claim her as his, he just knew that he would never feel anything stronger.

He watched her body change week after week, from the swelling of her belly and breasts to the fierceness inside of her as she became a Mama Bear. As the labored to bring the twins into the world, he was blown away by the inner strength and determination. 

Ben soothed her fears over her changed body, appreciating the extra weight she carried and the sway of her hips; wider now than before. He’d traced every mark left on her body, her stripes just proving how amazing she was.

“I have to get back downstairs love, how about I get this little miss settled in with Anna and I’ll see you later?” he asked.

With a smile she nodded, tipping her chin up to him for a kiss. Her breath caught in her throat when his finger trailed over the swell of her breast, slipping beneath her nursing bra to brush against the hardened nipple. Rey couldn’t stop the curve of her lips as he brought his finger to his lips, licking the single drop of milk from his fingertip. 

“Tasty,” he murmured with a wink. 

“Done at 5?” she asked.

“Yep.”

“Alright, I’ll see you then...Daddy,” she murmured, her lips curving once more as his eyes darkened.

*****

Hours later, she hooked her briefcase and diaper bag over the handle of the stroller, Olivia safely tucked into the stroller while Lucas rested on her hip. With practiced ease, she maneuvered herself into the elevator on the way to Ben’s office. The doors had barely opened fully when she heard the booming laugh of Ben’s partner Gwen. 

“There’s my sweet boy!” she laughed  out, her arms outstretched. 

Lucas all but leapt into her arms, babbling away as Gwen nodded. “Why yes indeed Lucas, it sounds like you have had a busy, busy day,” she chuckled, his fingers reaching for her face. 

Rey lifted Olivia as she glanced around the office. “Is Ben still in his office?” she asked.

“Hmm? Oh yeah, he's back there with Sam going over an issue with one of the programs. I’ll just have this perfect gentleman keep me company while you get Ben.”

Rey only shook her head a giggle, walking down to Ben’s office with Olivia on her hip. It was just amazing how Gwen turned into a softie once she had her hands on one of the babies. With a quick knock, she walked into his office. 

“Ben? You ready...” she broke off with a frown. 

Standing behind Ben, leaning in over his shoulder was tall slender woman. Her hand was braced on his shoulder as she pointed out a coding error on screen. Immediately, Rey was struck with the scent of Omega and  perfume; the overtly sweet and cloying scent creeping across the room. Her Omega immediately reared up, the scent an assault on her senses. 

Ben’s smile was broad as he rose from his chair, stepping over to Rey. He chuckled as Olivia dove into his arms, her chubby little fingers tangling in his hair as she babbled. 

“I’m almost ready to go love. I just need a minute with Sam to finish up the coding and we’ll head out,” Ben told her, dropping a kiss to her  forehead . 

Sam strolled out from behind the desk, offering her hand to Rey with a smile. “Hi there, I’m Samantha! Ben’s been speaking so highly of you,” she nearly purred out, her free hand resting on Ben’s arm. 

“Funny. He never mentioned you at all,” she replied, her smile barely there as she reached for Oliva.

Ben glanced down with a frown, catching the change in her scent. “It won’t take long little one.”

“I promise I’ll give him right back,” Sam laughed out, her hand still on Ben’s arm. 

Rey fought back the snarky comment and turned on her heel to walk out of the office, feeling her temper rising. The door slammed behind her as she found Gwen in her office, settled on the floor with Lucas next to her with his toys. Gwen glanced up with her own frown, the fierce look on Rey’s face worrisome. 

“Did you not find Ben?” she asked, reaching up for Olivia.

“Oh, I found him” she muttered, pacing in agitation.

From the moment Sam had walked around the desk, Rey felt completely out of place. From her tailored slacks, to her perfect silk blouse down to her Louboutin heels; Samantha was everything that Rey currently wasn’t. Her hair was perfect, her make-up flawless and even after a full day her silk blouse was perfectly tucked. 

Rey looked down to her own peasant blouse, the faint scent of baby burble still at her shoulder and the somewhat noticeable stain at her breasts where she’d leaked. With her hair up in a messy bun, she ensured that it wouldn’t get tangled in baby fingers, but it certainly lacked the sophisticated look of a professional. 

Gwen watched as Rey paced, clearly agitated. Even as a mated Alpha herself, she could scent the change in Rey. “Ok...so you found him. How’d he  peeve you off?”

“Who is this Sam witch?” she asked, her voice nearly a growl. 

Gwen bit the inside of her lip as she fought back a smile. Ben had mentioned to her on the way back down from Rey’s office earlier that he would be taking a few days leave soon for Rey’s first Heat since having the twins. As Rey was approaching her Heat, it would stand to reason that her Omega was feeling a bit territorial. 

“Sam’s fairly new, she works with Snap  Wexley’s group. You probably even met her at the Christmas party,” she mentioned, keeping her voice casual. 

“I would’ve remembered that stink,” she muttered, her brow furrowed. 

“Stink?” Gwen questioned, lifting Olivia to bounce lightly on her lap. 

“Ripe and stinky. She smells like she’s on the hunt for an Alpha,” Rey grumbled, her eyes glancing back towards Ben’s office. 

“Well, she won’t find one of those around here. All of us Alpha’s are already spoken for,” Gwen laughed out, hoping to ease some of Rey’s tension. 

“Yeah, well I just hope one particular Alpha back there remembers that,” Rey ground out, dropping on to the couch with a huff.

Gwen’s eyebrows lifted in  surprise, hearing Rey worry that Ben would ever cheat on her. She’d known the pair for years now, and never had she met an Alpha more devoted to their Mate than Ben. 

“Rey, you can’t seriously think that Ben would ever...”

Rey sighed as Olivia reached for her, settling her into her arms. “No. But I can’t stand the idea of that woman.... that  ** Omega ** so close to him. She wouldn’t stop touching him and I was right  fuc .. freaking there,” blushing furiously as she caught herself from cursing in front of the baby. “I’m sure it’s just all the hormones. The doc gave me the shot today and I got the OK to stop the suppressants. Don't mind me,” she murmured.

Gwen watched now as Ben and Sam came out of the office, noticing for herself that Sam was being overly flirtatious with Ben as she kept brushing up against him. She felt her own eyes narrow as she watched. 

She nearly shook her head at just how oblivious Ben was, bless his heart; his eyes solely focused on his wife and children. Gwen couldn’t help but notice the pout on Sam’s face as Ben left her in the dust, sinking to his knees in front of Rey and Olivia. 

“Sam, why don’t you update me on the progress so that these two lovebirds can take their sweet little family home,” she asked, rising to her feet to pass Lucas over to his father. 

Rey threw a grateful smile over her shoulder to Gwen as Ben tucked both babies into the stroller. Ben tucked an arm over her shoulder, escorting her from the office with wave to Gwen. 

As they entered the elevator, Ben glanced down to Rey; the curiosity written all over his face. “So uh, Little One? You seemed a bit off back there in my office,” he murmured.

Rey flushed lightly, remembering the way that she’d behaved in his office. “I’m fine, the shot just made me testy.”

“OK baby, I just wanted to make sure.”

The rest of the elevator ride was quiet, the babies gurgling filling the small space as they worked their way down to the parking garage. As Ben slipped an arm around her shoulders to tuck Rey against his chest, Rey felt her anxiety slowly drain away. ‘ _ Mate, Mate, Mate _ ’ she felt her Omega chant, relaxing into the scent that was her Alpha. 

*****

Days later, Rey was still stewing over the scene she’d walked into in Ben’s office and was somewhat on edge still. Even the babies were picking up on her anxiety and were in turns overly clingy or just fussy in general. She waved to Anna as she took the stroller with the babies out to get some fresh air and maybe a little time away from Mom when Rose pulled her to the side. 

“Alright girlfriend. What in the world is going on with you this week? You’ve been wonky since your doctor’s appointment on Monday!” Rose exclaimed, sitting her down. 

“It’s just the shot I’m sure,” she muttered, slipping her shoes off to tuck her feet under her on the couch. 

Rose brought over a cup of tea, handing it to Rey with a frown. “How long did the doc think before your Heat would hit?” she asked.

“Probably in the next week or so, but...” she broke off with a sigh. 

“But?” Rose prompted.

“Have you ever felt threatened by another Omega too close to Armie?” she asked.

“Yeah, once. Remember that one I got into a screaming match with at the restaurant? That obnoxious brunette waitress that kept hitting on … wait. Who’s hitting on Ben?” she demanded, her voice outraged. 

Rey felt the giggle bubble up at look of pure outrage written across Rose’s face. Rose all but leapt to her feet as she demanded answers from Rey. 

“Who? And why isn’t Ben shutting her down?” she raged, all five feet of her practically vibrating with fury. 

“Because Ben, bless his sweet little heart is oblivious” came the very dry response of Gwen as she joined the ladies in the break room. Gwen tugged Rose in to hug before plopping down onto the couch with Rey.

“What do you mean oblivious?” Rey questioned.

“Little Rey, you can’t be that blind to the devotion of your  Mate can you? I mean he came out of retirement to wipe the floor with that little Alpha  Dameron for you. He built you an office in his own building so that you’d be close to him. Do you seriously think he realizes Sam is hitting on him?” Gwen chuckled.

“You’re an Alpha, can’t you smell her?” she replied. 

“ Of course I can.  Hell, anyone within three feet can scent her. But Ben doesn’t care about anyone but you sweet girl.”

Rey felt her eyes fill, her heart knowing that Gwen was  absolutely right but unable to convince her Omega of it. 

Rose snatched a tissue to press it into Rey’s hand with a smile. “I’m sure it’s just your Heat coming. You know that I always get territorial around my Heat cycle.”

“But I’m not jealous,” Rey burst out. 

“Oh no dear, you’re not jealous – you're territorial. There’s a difference. You are a Mated Omega with a family, in this case you’re territorial since it is in your nature to protect and defend what's yours. Kaydel practically gets feral around her Heat cycle. It’s perfectly natural,” Gwen soothed with a pat to Rey’s knee. 

“But I’ve never been this way before,” she murmured, sipping at her tea. 

“You’ve also never had a Heat while being a mother either,” Rose told her.

“Ugh, I just hate feeling this way. I mean, she was so put together and perfect. I haven’t worn heels since the babies were born,” Rey grumbled. 

Rose glanced up to Gwen with an evil gleam in her eyes. “You said Leia and Han were coming to get the babies tomorrow for the  weekend right? A trial run for your Heat?”

Rey nodded, her brow furrowed. 

“Girl … I got a plan.”

*****

“Is she there?” Rose whispered into the phone, making the final touches to Rey’s hair. 

“Yep, been back there for an hour. They should be done soon. Did Han and Leia already take the babies?” Gwen asked, her eyes on Ben’s office door. 

“Oh yeah, left about twenty minutes ago. How about the rest of the floor there? Is everyone gone for the day?”

“It’s just me and I’ll be leaving as soon as Rey sends Sam packing. If things go the way I think they’ll go, I’m not sticking around to hear it,” she chuckled. 

“Perfect, she’ll be up shortly!” Rey bubbled out, disconnecting the call. 

Rose tossed the phone to the counter, with one last fluff to Rey’s hair with a satisfied smirk. “Oh yeah, he’s not  gonna know what to do with himself,” she muttered, tugging Rey to her feet. 

Rey took a deep breath and turned, her mouth dropping open in shock. Rose had worked her magic, the subtle makeup and smokey eye making her eyes look intense. Her hand lifted to her hair; the fresh fringe of bangs and the waves draping over her shoulders. 

Her eyes drifted over her reflection in the mirror, her eyes wide. She’d been anxious as she slipped into the form fitting green dress, the hemline stopping mid-thigh. At the thigh, and almost up to her hip was a sheer lace insert showing her toned thighs. Mirroring the insert at her thigh were two inserts at her shoulders drifting down to her breasts. On her feet, the simple strappy sandals drew attention to the long, lean stretch of her legs. 

Rey turned nearly a full circle as she looked at herself critically in the mirror. While her hips weren’t as slim as before, the fit of the dress highlighted her tiny waist. And glancing over her shoulder, her eyes widened at the curve of her bottom after being lifted by the heels. 

“Rey! You look amazing. He’s not  gonna know what hit him,” Rose predicted. 

“You’re sure? I’m not going too far?” she murmured.

“Nope. You go up there and show that prissy little Omega who that big, bad Alpha belongs to,” Rose replied with a grin. 

Before she could over think it, Rey nodded and strode towards the elevator. It was just a short ride up to Ben’s floor, most of the building already on their way home for the weekend. As the elevator dinged to signal the arrival on the floor and she pressed a hand to her suddenly nervous stomach. Stepping lightly through the elevator doors, she felt the curve of her lips as Gwen did a double take at her appearance. She winked at Gwen as she offered Rey a thumbs up.

On a deep breath, Rey knocked on the door and stepped into Ben’s office. In that instant, she felt two things simultaneously. One, a swell of arousal at the heated look from her Alpha as he took in her appearance and second; a wave of anger at the sight of Sam sitting on the edge of Ben’s desk; her body angled towards him as she motioned to something on his screen. 

Ben had rolled his eyes for at least the third time in the ten minutes, Sam and her obvious flirtations more than annoying. He’d purposefully avoided acknowledging any of her comments, simply ignoring them in hopes that she’d lose interest. After today, he was pretty sure it was time to pull the trigger and shift her over to Gwen. She’d plopped herself on his desk, her skirt hiking up to expose her leg in the high slit. Every shift of her body had his Alpha disgusted, her scent sickeningly sweet and totally wrong.  _ ‘I hope Gwen doesn’t mind dealing with her from her on out’ _ he thought to himself with a smirk. 

At the knock on the door, he’d been relieved thinking that Gwen was finally going to come in and save him from Sam only to look up to see his Mate standing in front of him. He could practically feel his heart stutter. She stood in front of him, her lips curved into a knowing smile as his gaze swept up her body. Her scent was primal, raw and it carried a tinge of something else that he knew; something darker that his Alpha craved. Her Heat was  approaching, and he could practically taste it. 

“Little One,” he breathed, pushing back from his desk. 

Rey just waved him back with a smile as she walked closer. His eyes followed her every step, his eyes darkening the closer she got. “I didn’t mean to disturb you Alpha,” she purred out, trailing her fingers over his shoulder enjoying the way that his shoulders  tensed, and his scent changed. 

His body shifted as she walked behind him, making room for her to push herself between Sam and Ben. She vaguely  heard the sound of disgust from Sam as she leaned into her husband, pressing her lips against his. Her lips curved as she heard the faint whimper in his  throat and she couldn’t resist slipping her tongue between his lips to tease against his. Behind her, she felt Sam as she shifted off the desk; her sound of frustration clear and Rey pulled her lips from Ben. Turning, she brushed her thumb over his bottom lip to remove the smudge of lipstick that was surely there with a smug smile. 

“Sorry about that. Sarah, right?” she asked, feeling his hands drift over the curve of her hips. 

“No, Sam actually. And Ben and I were working on the coding still, so...” she broke off, her smile brittle and the snark clear in her tone. 

Ben tugged her down onto his lap, his faint growl behind her sending a rush of arousal to her very core. She couldn’t help but to rock her hips against him, feeling the slight bulge of his cock beneath her. She allowed her lips to curve now as Ben’s lips moved to her bare shoulder, his mouth moving gently over her skin. 

“Well, I’m sure you guys can pick it up next week Sandy.”

“It’s Sam! And  it’s really Ben’s decision not yours...” she ground out, her arms crossing over her chest with a huff. 

“I’m pretty sure Ben has other things on his mind about now,” she murmured, angling her body over his lap to thrust her hands into his hair and drag his lips to hers again. This time, she sank into the  kiss; letting the moan of arousal rip from her throat. Ben’s arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer to his chest with a low growl as he rocked her hips against him. As she pulled her lips from his, he chased her mouth with his; his sound of impatience loud between them.

“Sherry, why don’t you go on an let yourself out now. You aren’t needed here,” she purred, her Omega in full control, never even bothering to look up.

Ben’s voice was husky as he spoke up, his eyes locked on to Rey’s. “Actually Sam, beginning Monday you’ll report directly to Gwen. I think it’s better you work with her from here on out. Besides, I’m going to be out of the office on Heat Leave,” he murmured, his eyes hot and aroused. 

Sam practically screeched in displeasure, storming out of the office to slam the door behind her muttering the whole way. 

Ben reached for Rey, confused when she rose to her feet with a huff of her own. “Rey...” he began. 

“Oh no, not yet Alpha” she replied, slapping her hands on his desk across from him. 

“Are you angry with me?” he asked, rising to his feet. 

“You’re damn right I am! What the hell do you think you’re doing, letting that trampy little Omega with her awful stink touch you like that? Or sit on your desk like she owned the damn place?” she raged, storming back and forth in front of the desk. 

Her scent spiked wildly again, sending the blood rushing to his cock as he breathed her in. “Little One, I didn’t let her...” he broke off as she pushed him back in his chair with a hiss. 

“You don’t think that I could smell her on you when we came home on  Monday? You don't get to smell like any Omega except me,” she growled out.

“Baby, I don’t want any Omega besides you. No other woman interests me,” he crooned, his hands reaching for her hips. 

“I told you I don’t  share and I meant it,” she snarled. 

His Alpha preened with the knowledge that his Omega had been defending her territory when she came in, staking her claim on her Alpha in front of the rival Omega. The rich scent of her impending Heat must have been enhanced by the fact she felt threatened by someone she perceived as a rival. 

He fought to keep the smile from his lips and pulled her down onto his lap, her legs spreading wide over his thighs to hike her skirt up. His hands were hot and heavy as they slid up, teasing closer and closer to the wet heat between her legs. Ben tangled his hands in her hair now, dragging her lips down to his with a low growl. His tongue dueled with her fiercely, his hands locking her place to take what he wanted from her mouth. 

He ripped his lips from hers, dragging them down the curve of her neck to sweep out over the raised mark on her gland. Her scent was almost feral as he suckled at her gland, her mouth open and panting while she rocked against him. 

Rey fumbled with the buttons of his  shirt, her fingers rough as she pulled at the material desperate to have her hands on his skin. “My Alpha,” she growled out, sinking her teeth into the curve of his shoulder. 

His moan was throaty as her teeth marked his skin, nipping and licking her way across his chest. Her fingernails dragged over his nipples, drawing a ragged gasp from him. She felt the hard ridge of his cock pressing against her, the thin barrier of her panties soaking into his slacks. She ground herself against him, thrilled at the feel of his hands gripping her hips. 

Rey felt the orgasm building, her fingers digging into his arms as she panted on top of him. Her Omega was mindless, determined to come and soak her Alpha in the essence that was her. Her breath was harsh as she rode him, feeling the slick as it dripped from her and dropped her head to his neck to suckle at his gland wildly. 

His Alpha was struggling to keep up, feeling the heat of her wet slick seeping into the front of his pants to soak his cock. He ached to bury himself inside of her, to lock his knot and tie them together. He trembled under her as she came, her head thrown back with a scream as her body shuddered. Ben fought to keep himself in check as her head dropped to his shoulder, her breath panting from her lips. 

Moments later he found himself shocked as she lifted her head with dark smile, her arm twisting behind her slide the zipper down on her dress. She peeled herself out of the form fitting dress, her breasts exposed to him now with her nipples dusty pink and hard. 

“More,” she panted, rocking her hips against his.

Ben growled in response to his Omega’s demand, gripping her hips to lift her to the desk. His fingers peeled the dress down over her hips, dragging her panties with them. He shoved his chair back, sinking to his knees in front of her; his mouth already watering at the sight of her soaked cunt. 

Her thighs were shiny with her wetness, the scent of her intense and erotic here at her core. Her legs spread wide to make room for his wide shoulders, and Ben felt his Alpha roar at the sight of her slick dripping on to the surface of his desk. His mouth watered at the first taste of her, his tongue sweeping through her hot folds to tease and press at her tight entrance. As his tongue flicked over her clit, she dropped back on the desk with a cry; her hands fisting in his hair. 

“Yes Alpha” she moaned, her legs wrapping around his shoulders to press against his back. 

Above him, her Omega was wanton in her desires; her words filthy as she ground herself against his face. 

“Fuck me with your tongue –  _ oh yes, yes _ – fill me Alpha,” she begged. “I need it, I need you...”

His finger pressed inside of her, feeling her walls gripping greedily at him. He kept his tongue moving lazily, lapping up every drop that she offered while his fingers pounded out a steady rhythm inside of her. Ben growled deep in his throat as he crooked his fingers inside of her, his tongue vibrating against her as he drove her over the edge. She bucked wildly against his face as she came, wailing for her Alpha. 

Rey reared up from the desk, her eyes wild as she dragged Ben to his feet. Her fingers trembled as she worked his belt free to push his still damp pants over his hips, her hand pushing into his boxers to wrap around his dick with a triumphant smirk. 

“This belongs to your Omega doesn’t it? To me?” she purred, stroking slowly from already raised ridge of his knot, all the way to the weeping tip.

“ Yes Little One, all yours,” he panted out...his hips arching towards her.

“No other Omega would make you feel like this,” she breathed.

“Never. Please Omega … only you,” he ground out.

“Then give it to me. Give me your knot,” she demanded, wrapping her legs around his waist as she lined him up against her soaked entrance.

With a shout Ben plunged his cock into her, her own cry filling the space as he pounded into her. His knot was sensitized already, his Alpha already scenting the taste of her impending Heat. Her nails dug into his back as she clung to him, her body wrapped around his and her breath hot against his ear. 

“Yes Alpha,” she moaned out, clinging desperately to him as he fucked her ruthlessly. “So big –  _ oh God _ – thick. So full...” 

The overwhelming fullness inside of her had her Omega weeping from the pleasure, his knot catching just inside of her as her body prepared herself to take him and milk his cock dry of everything he had to offer. The feel of his big hands gripping her hips in place as he rutted into her, his thrusts picking up speed and ferocity. The feel of his sweat, slick against her skin and blending with hers filled the air with a scent that was just theirs. 

“She’ll -  _ ah _ – smell us in here, she’ll know –  _ God, yes _ – that you belong to me,” she panted out. “That my pussy soaked you. Make me come Alpha –  _ yes, there...right there _ – give it to me.”

Ben lifted his head, his hand gliding up to tangle into her hair as he lifted her head to lock eyes with her fiercely. “I’m yours,” he growled, watching as she erupted around him with a low scream and dropping his head to the curve of her shoulder, once more sank his teeth into her gland as he came.

His hips rolled against hers as his knot swelled, locking them together as he emptied himself into her. Ben tasted the coppery tang of blood on his tongue as it swept out over her punctured gland, once more sealing her to him. His arms banded around her as he soothed her, her body trembling wildly still wrapped around him. 

Rey shuddered in his  arms; her body completely sated now as her Alpha murmured at her ear. She stayed this way, curled against his body contentedly; allowing his body to cover her protectively. For several long moments, they remained this way; intertwined as Alpha and Omega, husband and wife.

Ben tipped her chin up, his voice soft as he spoke. “You never have reason to think I’d choose another Omega Little One. You  know that right?”

Her lips curved, sleepy and satisfied as she nodded. “I know. It didn’t mean I wouldn’t stake my claim,” she murmured.

Ben chuckled as he shifted them, easing back to sit in his chair with her still wrapped around. He hissed out a breath as his knot tugged at the movement, drawing another stream of come from him as she milked him. He wrapped her in his shirt, covering her exposed back.

She was nearly purring now, her head tucked into the curve of his shoulder; her tongue slipping out to taste his gland there. Her Omega was delighted in the shiver that sent through her Alpha. 

“Stake your claim huh?” he asked, the amusement creeping into his voice. “How did you know she was here?”

Rey eased  back, the smile smug now as she replied. “My Knights may not be skilled in hacking, but they know how to handle a bitch.”

Ben’s mouth dropped open in shock before he broke into full on laughter, his chest shaking as laughed. “So you’re telling me that I need to send Rose and Gwen flowers huh?”

“It probably wouldn’t be a bad idea,” she replied, settling back into his chest. She yawned widely, her eyes drooping. 

“I just want you to know something,” he began, his hands smoothing over her back. “I never,  ** NEVER ** encouraged her. I had already made the decision to have her report to Gwen. I couldn’t stand the smell of her and today was just it for me.”

She yawned again, her body feeling heavy. “I know baby,” she murmured. “My Heat is coming faster than I thought, I think that’s why things got so heated for me.”

“I know it little one, I could scent it on you,” he replied, feeling his Alpha surge; ready to take her to their home and prepare for the coming days. 

“Han and Leia have the babies already, she packed enough to last a whole week.”

“Really now? I thought the plan was just for the weekend?” he asked, letting a sigh out as his knot deflated enough to slip from her body. “How about I take you home and see how the night goes, hmm?”

Ben helped ease her feet to the ground, kneeling in front of her to wipe away their combined fluids with his undershirt. Rising to his feet, he pulled his boxers and slacks up to hang low on his hips as he helped her dress. 

Rey cocked a brow at him when he slipped his dress shirt over her dress, the hemline nearly to her knees. 

“Don’t say a word Omega,” he grumbled. “That dress shows a little too much skin for anyone else to see.”

Her giggle slipped out as he grumbled, pulling a spare shirt from his closet in office. “Yes Alpha,” she giggled as he swept her into his arms to take her home. 

*******


End file.
